Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Drabble 13. - ¿Quién es el padre?.. - Ella lo miro sin entender -¡Del bebé que esperas!... /- ¿Qué?
1. Chapter 1

Empezando con un nuevo reto: Iron Man. Me he vuelto fanática a morir. A ver si les gusta. Mi primer Tony x Pepper y espero no sea el último.

* * *

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

- ¿Es idea mía o está evadiéndome?

- Parece que sí - respondió Happy cuando terminó la llamada que la asistente personal del multimillonario le había hecho.

Tony no había visto a Pepper desde hace 5 días. No lo acompañó a las reuniones que tuvo en Washington, y ni siquiera había hablado con ella por motivos que él desconocía. Según su asistente estaba _"muy ocupada como para escuchar a un niño mimado"_ y toda la comunicación entre ellos era a través de Happy.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? – Cuestionó su chofer y amigo mientras se estacionaba a la entrada de su mansión en Malibú - No quiero ser su mensajero de por vida.

- Soy inocente de lo que sea por lo que esté enojada – respondió con algo de fastidio. Lo único que hizo fue besarla, y eso no la molestó.

Le correspondió, así que le gustó.

Pero puede ser que la pecosa pelirroja esté molesta, realmente molesta, porque le ocultó alguna que otra cosa importante y sus actos de la semana pasada fueron imperdonables.

- ¡Tony!

- ¿Eh?

- Llegamos

- Ah. Mmm. Gracias – Tony bajó del auto mientras Happy movía la cabeza por la divertida situación.

Quien imaginaría que Tony Stark perdería la cabeza por una mujer. Y que esa mujer fuera precisamente Pepper.

- Jarvis.

- Bienvenido a casa señor – saludó su inteligencia artificial mientras él bajaba por las escaleras con dirección a su taller, mirando con detalle todos los arreglos que habían terminado hoy en la mañana.

- ¿Me extrañaste?

- No tengo una orden para extrañarlo señor.

- Gracioso. ¿Algún mensaje?

- Si. Llamó la señorita Potts para informarme que debo despertarlo mañana a las 6 am para la conferencia – y seguía evadiéndolo. Tony frustrado suspiró - ¿Algún problema señor? Tal vez pueda ayudarlo.

- Si. No – gruñó – Nunca acabaré de entender totalmente a las mujeres.

- Señor, ¿Por qué no se preocupa en entender solo a la señorita Potts?

- Gracias Jarvis, lo tendré en cuenta – refunfuñó - Mi remedio será que trabajemos. Abre un nuevo documento.

Frente a su computador dibujó en hologramas los planos para una nueva armadura que creó mientras estuvo hablando con el presidente de los Estados Unidos y con Rhody (este último lo quiso matar por eso). Era un nuevo traje, sería el Mark VII, que llegaría volando a donde él esté y lo reconocería por unos brazaletes.

- ¿Está seguro señor?

- ¿De?

- ¿De pintar la armadura azul?

- ¡¿Azul?! – casi atragantándose con el whisky que bebía, miró la pantalla frente a él con sorpresa. Estaba pensando en el azul acero del vestido de cierta pelirroja, de espalda deliciosamente escotada con la que bailó en el Disney Concert Hall una noche. Tony sacudió la cabeza - ¿Sabes que? Déjalo sin pintar. Mañana lo haces.

- Está bien señor.

- O mejor píntalo de una vez: dorado y rojo metálico. ¿Tiempo de fabricación?

- Aproximadamente cinco horas.

- Muy bien – respondió y se quedó sentado, absorto ante la imagen en su mente de la pelirroja que no quería saber de él.

Necesitaba un consejo. Llamaría a Rhody.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Veintitrés horas y treinta y cinco minutos – mejor no. Es muy tarde y era un hecho que se burlaría de él.

¿Y si buscaba a Pepper?

- Señor – Tony resopló y sus dedos empezaron a jugar en su escritorio – Su ritmo cardiaco está acelerado y está sudando demasiado.

- ¿Me dará un paro cardiaco?

- No. Solo está nervioso – el multimillonario suspiró derrotado.

- No sé que hacer. No recuerdo haber estado en una situación como esta.

- ¿Cuál situación señor? – Tony tragó saliva pesadamente - No tiene porque preocuparse. La señorita Potts es una excelente mujer.

- Lo sé

- Es ella quien debe alarmarse – él alzó una ceja – Disculpe señor pero ella ha estado a su lado por años. Conoce sus antecedentes.

- Pero he cambiado – el mayordomo no refutó, era cierto, pero nuestro héroe sabía que Jarvis también tenía razón.

Ella lo ha visto hacer tantas tonterías en todos estos años. Desde fugaz de aburridas reuniones (eso si no había cambiado en él, se saltó varias con el senado en estos días, pero ni así Pepper lo llamó a reprenderlo directamente como había esperado) hasta fiestas de alcohol y sexo, contando a la incontable cantidad de mujeres que tuvo que escoltar fuera de su mansión temprano por las mañanas. Él había cambiado, pero tal vez no bastaba - ¿Crees que no la merezco? – preguntó como si un niño pidiera un juguete muy anhelado.

- No estoy calificado para responder esa pregunta.

- Ya veo – dijo bebiendo un poco de su whisky.

- Pero señor, déjeme decirle algo: Todos merecen una oportunidad en la vida – el castaño abrió los ojos – O luchar para obtener esa oportunidad.

Tony Stark dibujó una sonrisa, sintiendo en su interior lo mismo que cuando diseñó su primera armadura en una oscura cueva o cuando redescubrió el elemento que le salvó la vida: _Esperanza_.

Él no era de los que se daban por vencidos a la primera. Vació su vaso de un sorbo.

- Jarvis ¿Dónde está Pepper?

- Según el GPS de su blackberry, está en su departamento.

- Bien, verifica control aéreo, no quiero conducir – ordenó apretando unos botones haciendo que el piso se abriera y dejando salir un maletín rojo metálico - ¡Ah! Y pide una pizza.

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¡Una pizza! ¿No me digas que te configuré como un viejo sordo? – exclamó burlón mientras la armadura terminaba de ensamblarse a su cuerpo.

- No señor y ya creo entender su plan.

- ¡Eso! – victorió contento. Su plan tenía que funcionar. Por algo era un genio, y muy guapo además.

**XxxxX**

Bebió un trago de su vaso de whisky escocés.

"_Será el último Virginia"_ se dijo para sí. Lo mismo se dijo hace cuatro vasos atrás. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en alcohólica? La correcta Virginia Pepper Potts solo bebía en cocteles y un solo vaso.

_O cuando brindaba en ocasiones especiales e importantes con Tony._

- ¡Ese idiota tiene la culpa de todo! – y estaba estresada, algo muy raro en ella, y como no tenía con quien salir de compras o con quien conversar sobre eso, bebía uno o dos (o cinco o seís) vasos de alcohol. Un pequeño secreto suyo, nada grave en realidad - ¿En qué estaba pensando? – y no lo decía por el beso en esa azotea que se había obligado a intentar olvidar, sin éxito alguno, durante estos cinco días o porque extrañaba a ese ser que besaba como un dios. No. Lo decía porque estaba bebiendo y mañana tenía que madrugar para la conferencia de prensa.

- Mañana – murmuró

Mañana iba a decidirse todo. Aquel beso dado, y correspondido, había roto barreras insalvables y por muy profesional que se hubiera mostrado por años frente a situaciones embarazosas, no sabía como afrontar esto. Por eso no quería hablarle y mucho menos verlo. Por eso no fue a recibirlo hoy al aeropuerto. Pero mañana lo vería. Hablaría con él.

- ¿Renunciaré? – _sería lo mejor_ se dijo. Por eso ya tenía preparada su carta de renuncia y su currículum.

Guardó la botella en la refrigeradora vacía, imagen que hizo gruñir a su estómago furiosamente. No comía desde el almuerzo y ahora no disponía de tiempo. Tenia informes que presentar sobre los costos de destrucción de la Expo Stark, algunos contratos que revisar, presentar los que firmó como CEO de la compañía… Mil y una cosas pendientes y todo para mañana.

Abrió su portátil donde estaba por darle una última revisión a su currículum y a su carta de renuncia cuando el sonido del timbre la interrumpió. Eran las once y cuarenta y cinco de la noche, muy tarde como para recibir visitas. _Ella no recibía visitas_ porque, casi, no vivía ahí. Vivía prácticamente en la oficina o en la casa de Stark.

Miró por el ojo oculto de su puerta antes de abrir. _¿Pizza?_

- Señorita muy buenas noches, llegó su pizza. Son 30 dólares.

- Pero yo no he ordenado nada.

- ¡Fui yo! Yo la pedí.

- ¿Tony? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Pepper se quedó sin la capacidad de respirar mientras él salía del ascensor con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Usted es Iron Man! – chilló de repente el joven repartidor tan rápido que le dio un pequeño susto al mencionado. Pepper seguía sin habla – ¡Soy un gran admirador suyo y…!

- A ver muchacho, no quiero ser descortés pero te daré 500 dólares, un autógrafo y una foto si dejas la pizza y te vas. En silencio – apuró en decir antes que el chico volviera a abrir la boca.

Tony pagó, firmó lo que parecía ser la boleta de entrega con su nombre, la pelirroja recibió la caja mientras su jefe se tomaba una foto con el repartidor que inmediatamente se fue hacia el ascensor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras desaparecía dentro. Había conocido a su ídolo.

- Gracias por invitarme a pasar – comentó el castaño con una sonrisa dibujada perfectamente en la cara al ver sin reacción alguna a su asistente por un buen rato. Le pareció más hermosa e increíblemente sexy con su blusa de trabajo y un pequeño short jean en lugar de sus apretadas faldas entubadas, aunque también se veía sexy con esas faldas. Ella salió de su trance y muda aún, dio un paso al costado para que él entrara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a agradecerte por las reparaciones tan rápidas de la casa – explicó dejando su traje en forma de maletín en una esquina oculta de la sala – y también a ver como iban las cosas respecto a los desastres de la Expo – Virginia bufó.

- ¿A medianoche? Podías haber esperado hasta mañana – rodó los ojos por tonta. Ella sabía que él no sabía esperar. Fugó a su cocina – En la reunión explicaré todo. Estoy muy cansada para lidiar contigo y tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Necesito que salgas de aquí, ahora – concluyó regresando a la sala y encontrar a su visitante frente a su laptop - No puedes revisar mis cosas personales.

- Esta portátil te la da la compañía, por lo tanto y sin ofender, también es mía. ¿Me quieres explicar porque has actualizado tu currículum?

- Siempre lo hago – Tenía que sacarlo de ahí ahora. Hizo el ademán de moverse pero el alzó su mano para que ella no lo hiciera.

- ¿Y por que tienes escrita una carta de renuncia?

- Siempre la he tenido lista.

- ¿Con la fecha de mañana? – preguntó con la ceja levantada. Pepper volvió al mutismo - ¿En esto ha estado tan ocupada señorita Potts como para no querer hablar con su jefe? – el tono de la pregunta denotaba sorpresa y ¿un poco de tristeza? La pelirroja no sabía exactamente. Respiró profundo. No quería discutir.

- He tenido muchas reuniones, mucha presión y-

- ¿Por qué me quieres dejar? – ella rodó los ojos por el tono dramático y exagerado de su jefe. Era un actor frustrado.

- Solo la tengo por si acaso-

- Dime que piensas en esa noche.

- ¿Qué noche?

- La azotea. Hace cinco días. Dime que la recuerdas – Tony rodeó el sofá para acercarse a ella pero Pepper huyó hacia el lado opuesto. Su semblante neutro mutó a uno de furia.

- ¿Pensar? ¿Pensar en esa noche? Tony, recuerdo esa noche perfectamente – él sonrió ganador – Esa maldita semana para ser exacta – y la sonrisa se borró.

- Sabía que también recordarías los detalles – dijo apenado.

- Ahora entiendo tantas tonterías.

- ¡Me estaba muriendo Pep! Ya no me importaba nada.

- Casi volviste a ser el de antes – dijo fríamente y él calló. Golpe duro - ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

- No quería preocuparte. Después intente decírtelo. El omelet ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Los huevos quemados en el avión?

- Eso dolió.

- Cómo no lo adiviné – respondió sarcástica – Y también está lo de Nataly – Tony hizo un ligero mohín. Ella trató de encontrar la voz de asistente profesional - ¿Te acostaste con ella? – los celos la carcomían con ferocidad.

- ¿Qué? No, no Pepper – respondió– He cambiado y te consta – la pelirroja alzó una ceja – Es linda, no lo negaré, pero había algo subconsciente que nos mantenía alejados. No entendí a que se debía hasta que supe la verdad.

- ¿Cuál verdad?

- Natasha, Natasha Romanoff es su verdadero nombre – respiró profundo – Y esto me enteré días después de contratarla – se le venía un gran sermón – Es una agente espía de Shield.

- ¿Qué? ¿También me ocultaste eso? ¡Dios, Tony! Por eso le contaste a ella sobre tu situación y a mi no.

- ¡Un momento! Yo no le dije nada a nadie. Ellos lo descubrieron. Hice muchas estupideces que llamaron la atención ¿recuerdas? – Pepper suspiró.

- Cada una de ellas – ambos se quedaron en silencio sosteniéndose la mirada.

- Debí decírtelo. Debí ser sincero especialmente contigo.

- No te justifiques. Solo soy una eficiente trabajadora.

- Eres más que eso y lo sabes.

- Soy una de tus personas de confianza.

- Eres mi única persona de confianza en el mundo, y aún eres mucho mas que eso – Pepper se enterneció al oírlo pero no daría su brazo a torcer.

- ¿Y que le sucedió a tu reactor? – preguntó cuando iba por la pizza a la cocina, mejor dicho, cuando escapaba de la sensación que se instalaba en su estómago cuando miraba esos orbes marrones diciéndole ese tipo de cosas.

- Le hice un insignificante cambio. Pero estoy como nuevo.

- ¿Será para siempre verdad? – Pepper no quiso mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. Se sentó en el sofá con la caja en las piernas.

- Si, o solo por unos días más si no me equivoqué en los cálculos, pero yo nunca me equivoco – ella lo miró – no me equivoco en los cálculos – añadió sentándose a su lado en el sofá, quitándole la rebanada que ella estaba por morder y la caja de sus piernas la puso en la mesita de centro.

- ¡Oye!

- Discúlpame Pep. Se que debí decírtelo.

- Tony, no es-

- Si Pepper, si es necesario y por favor no interrumpas que se me va la inspiración – el castaño la tomó de las manos - ¿Fue raro para ti lo de la azotea?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó haciéndose la amnésica. No quería verlo porque no quería forzar nada con respecto a _eso_. Él la miro a ceja alzada.

- El beso que nos dimos. Eso fue-

- Un error.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Si – ella se puso de pie – estábamos con presión, al límite por lo sucedido y nos dejamos llevar.

- Si, nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentimos – dijo siguiéndola – a ambos nos gustó – ella lo encaró.

- Pero ¿Ahora que? – tenía que arriesgarse a preguntar. Ya no había límites establecidos y tal vez era mejor volver a establecerlos o terminar todo aquí. Tony alzó los hombros.

- No lo sé. Soy nuevo en esto de las relaciones serias y estables.

- Si porque tu nunca… ¿De que relación seria y estable estás hablando?

- La de nosotros por supuesto – ella creyó oír mal o que él estaba ebrio o ella era la ebria – Recuerdas que una vez te dije que necesitaba de una novia hermosa, que supiera mi secreta identidad.

- Tony, todo el mundo la sabe.

- Pepper, olvida por un momento los detalles – él acortó la distancia entre ambos con un paso – Una novia que se sintiera orgullosa de mi.

- Todos los que en verdad te conocemos lo estamos – dijo ella acortando la distancia con un paso. Había caído en el hechizo de Tony Stark, o los vasos de whisky le estaban dando valor.

- Una novia que estaría preocupada cuando soy atacado por algún lunático vengativo, viviendo constantemente en conflicto y por ello, estaría más locamente enamorada de mí.

- La mujer a la que elegirás para eso lo pensaría dos veces antes de aceptarte.

- ¿Perdemos algo con intentarlo? Digo porque estuve al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión y por eso decidí que quiero arriesgarme a vivir todas las oportunidades que se me presenten.

- ¿Incluyendo los compromisos? Tú odias los compromisos.

- Pequeño reto que sé que voy a vencer. Algún día. Espero – contestó en tono juguetón. Pepper movió la cabeza suavemente, conteniendo una pequeña risa. Tony aprovechó para acortar la distancia.

- Esto no es fácil. Tú eres mi jefe. ¿Qué crees que piense el mundo?

- No me ha importado nunca lo que piense.

- Creerán que soy una arribista. Además, no quiero enloquecer cada vez que vas a pelear y - un beso más demandante que el de la azotea la tomó desprevenida. Segundo beso robado y correspondido. Él la tenía sujeta de la cintura y ella enredó sus delgados brazos por su cuello. Estos días sin verse o hablarse habían sido demasiados. Se extrañaron mucho.

- Me gusta, sabes a whisky.

- Pensé que eras tú – mintió ella.

- Quiero seguir bebiendo – nuestro héroe iba a besarla otra vez pero un dedo con manicura francesa lo detuvo a milímetros de saborearla.

- No quiero que esto se haga público.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es lo primero en la agenda para la junta de consejo mañana y quiero una portada como pareja del año en Vanity Fair.

- Lo digo en serio.

- Está bien, pero con una condición – la sonrisa en la cara de Pepper se borró al ver la mirada oscura del playboy sobre su blusa blanca que tenían los tres primeros botones fuera de sus ojales mostrando el nacimiento de sus senos.

- ¡Eso no! Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Tony.

- No… bueno lo iba a sugerir sutilmente pero seria luego de pedirte que retrases la rueda de prensa por unas horas. Me reuniré temprano con "el pirata del Shield" – Pepper contuvo una risa.

- Podemos retrasarla por unas horas –mientras ella hablaba él no podía despejar los ojos de sus delgados labios - ¿Eso es todo señor Stark?

- No, no es todo señorita Potts. Requiero algo más de usted – recitó mirando aun sus labios rojos entreabiertos.

- ¿ah si? – dijo ella coquetamente. Un hormigueo recorrió la espina dorsal de Tony.

- Si, mucho más – respondió el genio cuando estaba a punto de besarla otra vez.

- Pues tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Muero de hambre y tengo mucho trabajo – le dio un corto beso y se liberó de sus brazos para correr hacia la caja de pizza.

- ¿Me cambias por una caja de pizza? – Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras devoraba una rebanada - La próxima vez pediré pizza después de obtener algo más que un pequeño beso y a partir de mañana en la noche tendrás vacaciones conmigo. Solos tú y yo por un mes.

- No sueñe despierto señor Stark.

Pepper estaba feliz. Tony estaba realmente feliz. Se abrió una puerta para ambos donde tendrían muchos momentos buenos, momentos malos y otros que hubieran elegido jamás vivir. Era algo nuevo en sus vidas. Un nuevo comienzo.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Ahahahahahahaha! ¡Lo terminé!

Por ahí leí en una historia de Tony y Pepper que escribir sobre él sin que se pierda su esencia es un gran desgaste mental. Y opino lo mismo. He leído y releído más veces de las que puedo recordar haber hecho con otro fic, pero estoy feliz con el resultado y animada con seguir escribiendo sobre ellos. Por ahora serán una serie de one shot sin relación entre sí pero si obtenemos una buena aceptación los pondré por separado n.n

Aclaración: Todas las personas, incluyéndome, cuando están realmente estresadas por un tema X necesitan liberarlo. Algunos salen de compras, otros van a bailar, yo dibujo por ejemplo. Asi que le puse a Pepper un acto de liberación de estrés que sería beber una que otra copa de alcohol. Nada grave y es inventado. No se si un acto así se ve en los comics. No he leído hasta ahora ningún comic. Muero por Tony Stark por las películas ^^

Cuídense y espero reviews con criticas constructivas (suave con los tomatazos por fa, es mi primera vez con Tony) o favoritos o follows^^

_**Raven Sakura**_


	2. Perdiendo la cabeza

**PERDIENDO LA CABEZA**

Va tres días en Washington, en aburridas reuniones con el senado, la CIA, y hoy era la dichosa reunión con el presidente. Al parecer los del gobierno no aceptaban su negativa de entregar los trajes a pesar de demostrar que solo quiere defender a las personas como lo hizo en la Expo. Tony estaba seguro que en cualquier momento lo encerrarían e irían por los trajes a su mansión de Malibú.

Pero nada de esto era importante ahora. Él tenía un plan que seguir desde ayer, aunque hasta ahora no de los resultados que esperaba. En eso pensaba cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente.

- ¿Dime que esto lo haces por joder? – y no era la persona que deseaba ver.

- ¡Jim! ¡Podría estar desnudo! – acusó el castaño enternado y estirado despreocupadamente sobre la gran cama mientras saltaba de canal en canal.

- ¿Y vería algo nuevo? – Tony sonrió - ¡mierda! Llegaremos tarde otra vez… ¡Y encima a la reunión con el presidente!

- ¡Oh Rhody, relájate! – exclamó sin despegarse de la cama – Por unos ¿Qué? ¿Cinco o diez minutos?

- ¡Ochenta Tony! ¡Ochenta! – Cortó exasperado haciendo a su amigo levantar una ceja - ¡Llegaremos una hora con veinte minutos tarde sino salimos ya!

- Rhody, sinceramente no lo entiendo – farfulló acomodando otra almohada debajo de su cabeza – Creo que son unos sordos o tienen un grave problema de retraso mental porque no entienden hasta ahora que no les daré ningún traje – su amigo parecía a punto a de estallar.

- ¡Mierda! – Gritó pasándose una mano por la cabeza – Si anoche le hubiera creído a Pepper sobre esto – Tony dirigió sus ojos marrones al moreno – hubiera venido hace tres horas.

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! – Vociferó levantándose de un salto - ¿Hablaste anoche con Pepper? ¿Con MI Pepper? – Jim rodó los ojos y su expresión se suavizó.

- No es el momento de los celos por favor – puntualizó divertido por el ceño fruncido de su amigo - ¿Acaso se le olvidó decírtelo?

- ¡Pues sí, parece que sí! – Respondió molesto alisándose el terno y dirigiéndose a la puerta - ¡Es más! Se ha olvidado de que existo – Tony salió dando un portazo y dejando a Rhody sorprendido.

Y es que él tenía un plan para, por fin, hablar con ella, porque no se veían desde esa noche en la azotea, pero su amigo tuvo el privilegio. Genial.

**XxxxX**

Llegaron a la Casa Blanca donde el presidente los recibió agradecido por haber detenido a Hammer y a Vanko. Entraron al amplio despacho presidencial junto a gente de las Fuerzas Armadas que empezaron a alabarlos, a decir un montón de cosas sobre el valor y el coraje. El multimillonario no había escuchado nada desde que llegó.

- Tony… - susurró Jim a su lado para sacarlo de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en el pañuelo que tenía hasta hace una hora en la solapera del terno. El castaño saltó en su silla.

- ¡No daré el traje y esa es mi última palabra! – Todos se quedaron mudos ante las palabras que gritó y él empezó a sentir que había metido la pata.

- Lo que ellos te acaban de preguntar era si estabas de acuerdo en que la ceremonia sea en una semana aquí – explicó Rhody como a un niño de 4 años mientras calmaba sus ansias de estrangularlo.

- A eso, pues si creo que sí, aunque sería mejor que lo consulten con mi asistente o ex asistente pero ¡oh! Ella no quiso venir conmigo así que no puedo dar una respuesta ahora – se puso súbitamente de pie y Rhody no sabía dónde meter la cabeza – Si ya no hay que coordinar, paso a retirarme. Muchas gracias por todo, el café estuvo horrible, y nos vemos en unos días.

- Señor Stark – llamó el presidente haciendo que este se detenga en la puerta antes de cerrarla – sobre el traje…

- N + O, NO – y cerró la puerta.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a la limosina que había tomado del hotel. Happy no estaba con él. Estaba en California con Pepper y era allá a donde él iba a ir en estos momentos. Sin embargo, antes de que la limosina se pusiera en marcha la seguridad de la Casa Blanca se interpuso en el camino a la salida.

- ¡Diablos! En serio me van encerrar y ahora irán por los trajes – bromeó. Porque debía ser una broma el que lo detuvieran. La puerta del auto se abrió y pensó que lo llevarían a rastras para meterlo en una celda. La idea le recordó los días en aquella cueva y eso lo aterró pero el alma le regresó al cuerpo al ver entrar a su amigo de toda la vida.

- Quisiera hacerte saber que me has dado un susto de muerte.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que carajos te sucede?! – La limosina empezó su camino raudo mientras el coronel seguía lanzando palabras - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre responderle de esa manera?!

- Siempre les he dado razones concretas explicándoles que no les daría el traje. Pensé que de una manera más simple por fin comprenderían que no les daré ni siquiera una tuerca.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues el presidente se quedó hecha una furia! ¡Estás loco! – Jim acusó mientras daba un vistazo por la ventana, poniendo la cara de interrogación al ver que acababan de pasar la entrada de su hotel.

- Lo sabe – dijo Tony sabiendo lo que pensaba – Me está llevando al aeropuerto.

- ¿A dónde?

- Necesito regresar a California, tengo un asunto que arreglar – explicó mirando el jugueteo nervioso de sus dedos.

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? Tenemos otra reunión, tenemos muchas reuniones – Tony negó con la cabeza.

- No iré a ninguna otra reunión. No tengo cabeza más que para el asunto en Malibú, y bueno, también para un nuevo traje que tengo en mente y en mi pañuelo desde que llegamos a la Casa Blanca – y Rhody se dio por enterado de lo que hacía en el pañuelo. Pero también se percató de un detalle.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cuál es el asunto que tienes que resolver con tanta prisa? – El castaño no respondió – No me salgas con que te estas muriendo otra vez.

- Es Pepper.

- ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Se encuentra bien? No me pareció escucharla mal cuando hablamos – Tony se removió incómodo en su asiento.

- Eso es lo que no sé – Rhody le había escuchado decir muchas estupideces y blasfemias, pero esta respuesta era inaudita. Escuchar al genio así de confundido quería decir que era algo muy serio.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Después de verlos como un par de focas peleándose en esa azotea, ella no quiere hablar contigo y tú estás como loco por ir a buscarla.

- ¿Ella dijo que no quería hablarme?

- No lo dijo pero el hecho de llamarme y a ti no pues… - Tony hizo un puchero - ¿La has llamado? – el playboy suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿Tú que crees? – Rhody ladeó la cabeza – No sé cuántas llamadas le he hecho y las pocas que me ha contestado me ha dicho _"que no está de humor para lidiar con un niño de 4 años"_, o que está en una reunión, en una conferencia, con la policía… mil y una excusas.

- Aun no entiendo cuál es el problema aquí – dijo confundido – o es que ambos son unos tontos por no afrontar lo que sienten o que Pepper es muy prudente.

- ¿Prudente por qué? – Preguntó cansado – Jim, no tengo tiempo para esto. Quiero llegar a Malibú ya. Creo que debí usar el traje – habló de corrido mientras miraba su reloj, calculando lo tarde que llegaría a su destino sino abordaba ya su avión.

- Respóndeme una pregunta con toda la sinceridad posible y me pondré el traje, te llevaré y llegarás en unos minutos – y añadió antes que lo interrumpa – Con argumentos sostenibles. Si no me convences te quedarás a todas las reuniones.

- Ok, suéltala – Tony era un genio y podía responder fácilmente a cualquier pregunta que la cabecita de Rhody estuviera formulando. O eso creía.

- Después de ese beso, ¿Qué quieres de ella? – Tony alzó una ceja – Digo que Pepper es prudente porque sabe cómo eres con las mujeres-

- ¡He cambiado! ¿Es que nadie se ha dado cuenta o qué?

- ¡No interrumpas! – Regañó al niño grande a su lado que ya hacia un puchero – Sabe cómo eres o eras con las mujeres y has intentado seducirla todos estos años. Ella te conoce muy bien y sabe que no eres de los que le gusta las cosas serias – Tony abrió los ojos al escuchar el porqué de la actitud de la pelirroja.

Esta era una de las pocas, poquísimas veces en que el gran Tony Stark había necesitado de otra persona para llegar a la respuesta, sin duda alguna correcta, de una ecuación que no podía resolver.

- ¿Aún estás ahí? – Escuchó preguntar a su amigo – Veo que no tienes respuesta.

- Si la tengo – respondió – Siempre me ha gustado lo prudente que es Pepper – Jim se rió fuerte – No te rías que no es gracioso – Pero el moreno parecía no poder detenerse.

- Es que es muy gracioso – Tony volvió su mirada a la ventana – Lo primero que te gusta de una mujer son sus piernas, senos, cintura, es decir físico – y el castaño volvió a mirarlo con un poco de fastidio.

- Me gustan las largas piernas de Pepper.

- Pero no fue lo primero que dijiste – Tony rodó los ojos – Amigo, no te molestes. Es solo que no te había visto nunca así por una mujer. No, miento – el castaño lo miró – siempre te has comportado así con ella. Completamente estúpido – Tony asintió levemente con la cabeza dándole la razón – Siempre has perdido la cabeza por ella, solo que esta vez ambos están aceptando lo que siempre sintieron – y el castaño volvió a recordar en lo que pensaba todas las noches en aquella oscura cueva mientras Yinsen dormía: Solo quería ver los ojos celestes de aquella mujer que pensó que estaría a su lado, y en su cama, por unos días y ya va más de 10 años con él, aguantando y soportándolo todo por él.

- Me quedaré. Estaré hasta la última reunión programada – Rhody lo miraba incrédulo – pero no me pidas que participe activamente en ellas. La Mark que estoy creando en mi pañuelo me necesita con urgencia – Jim sonrió. No preguntó por su cambio de decisión de su excéntrico amigo mientras le pedía al chofer que regresaran al hotel. No quería correr el riesgo de que quiera escaparse otra vez a Malibú pues sabía que Pepper también necesitaba tiempo para poder pensar en lo que sería de su vida de ahora en adelante.

Tony recordó que cuando estuvo en esa cueva se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a Pepper a su lado. Necesitó tres meses para darse cuenta que no podría vivir sin ella. Esperar dos días mas no lo mataría, aunque eso no quitaba dejar su plan inicial de "olvidar" sus reuniones para escuchar un regaño de ella, escuchar al fin su voz.

***Fin***

* * *

Hola ^o^

Segundo one shot de Iron man, de Tony y Pepper. Se supone que subiría otras historias que tenía a medias antes de hacer esta pero la sugerencia en un review (Gracias Taishita n.n) despertó mi inspiración y espero saber que opinan. Gracias mil por sus reviews en el primer cap. y por los favoritos. Y si la esencia de Tony o Rhody se perdió, no me maten, es mi segunda vez con Tony ^^

Cuídense y coman chocolate ^^.

_**Raven Sakura **_


	3. Dulce Venganza

**Dulce Venganza**

Ayer por la noche Pepper Potts llegó furiosa a Malibú, con las mejillas rojas y echando chispas de sus celestes ojos porque Tony no asistió a una que otra reunión importante…

"_Olvidó" todas las juntas que le había pedido que asistiera._

Él pensó que con un beso, un abrazo y caricias, sabiendo ya los lugares exactos donde hacerlas, se le pasaría el enojo. Pero no.

Tony Stark, el genio entre genios se equivocó. Su hermosa novia, ex asistente personal (aunque a veces aun lo era) y vicepresidenta de toda su industria se dio medio vuelta y se marchó de la mansión, dejándolo con sus excusas en la boca.

Tentado estuvo de coger un traje, volar hasta su departamento y rogar, solo si su plan de seducirla no funcionaba, que lo perdone. Pero decidió que mejor era dejar que se tranquilizara y mañana temprano hablarían en la oficina. Le pediría perdón por ser tan olvidadizo y le juraría, _por enésima vez_, que no desprogramaría la agenda de reuniones que había guardado en Jarvis para que se las recuerde.

Él detestaba planear lo que haría, ya sea en la vida a diario o en pleno ataque para salvar al mundo, pero le gustaba hacer planes solo cuando estas incluían a Pepper.

Y tenía todo planeado para mañana: Llegaría, la seduciría, se encerraría con ella por una hora en su oficina, aunque hasta ahora ella se haya negado a eso, y luego todos contentos… Mejor dicho, Anthony Stark estaría muy contento. Conseguiría lo que quería como siempre.

**XxxxX**

Hoy llegó ganador.

Le gustaba mucho las reconciliaciones, encerronas por uno o dos días, o a lo mucho por unas horas si es que no había una reunión importante o algún orate haciendo alboroto en el mundo. Preguntó a la secretaria de Pepper si estaba en su oficina y ante la afirmativa le ordenó que no los molestaran, sin importarle que tuviera una junta en unos cinco o diez minutos.

- ¿Ocupada? – preguntó cerrando la puerta. La pelirroja ni siquiera se sorprendió por su presencia. Levantó los ojos encontrándose directamente con los de él.

- Hola cariño – respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y eso estaba mal – Revisaba algunos puntos para la reunión – según los cálculos de Tony, ella debería mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo – ¿Deseas algo? – esto andaba realmente mal. Esa sonrisa que tenía Pepper hacia verla radiante y no hecha una furia. Estaba descuadrado - ¿Sucede algo señor Stark? – preguntó divertida ante el mutismo repentino del señor "respuestas para todo"

_¿Se estaba burlando de él?_

- Uhmmm… - puso el seguro a la puerta y, siguiendo su plan, empezó a acercarse al escritorio – bueno me preguntaba si es que podría estar presente en la reunión de hoy – la pelirroja lo miró incrédula - ¿Qué? Si el dueño de Industrias Stark no puede estar presente solo dímelo – dijo un poco ofendido.

- No es eso Tony – respondió levantándose del sillón y guardando los papeles en un folder – solo que es algo inesperado que vinieras hasta aquí tan temprano, demasiado temprano para ti, y sin avisar para pedirme estar en una reunión de tu compañía. Es algo que no se ve a diario y no se ve a diario.

- ¡Ey! ¡Me haces ver como si fuera un irresponsable! – se quejó rodeando el escritorio y colocándose a un lado de Pep que tenía una pequeña sonrisa – además, tenía muchas ganas de verte – susurró cerca de su oído, acercando su mano a la estrecha cintura de la pelirroja pero ella, en un rápido e inesperado movimiento, se alejó por el lado contrario del escritorio dejándolo con una ceja levantada, incrédulo de lo que acababa de suceder.

- Y yo a ti Tony pero en estos momentos empezará mi primera reunión del día – el castaño empezaba a intuir que su plan estaba en peligro - ¿estará presente en la primera reunión señor Stark? – preguntó disponiéndose a abrir la puerta.

- Para eso vine – respondió cuando se acercaba a ella. Quería impedir que saliera de la oficina pero Pepper le sonrió y salió raudamente.

Si no la conociera diría que se estaba vengando. Pero sus represalias eran más conocidas que esto: Hacerlo ir a todas las reuniones posibles en un día, firmar todos los papeles del mundo y cancelarle una que otra cita. Así eran sus venganzas de antaño. Ahora no sabía cuál era el plan trazado por ella.

Salió de su trance minutos después y se dirigió a la sala de juntas donde un científico explicaba lo que parecía ser un proyecto para obtener energía de quien sabe que recursos.

- No se detenga por mí, continúe señor…

- Manoli

- Señor Manoli continúe – respondió rápidamente sentándose al lado de Pepper que no lo miró ni de reojo. Él si lo hacía, la estudiaba. Sus hermosos ojos leían la presentación mientras sus labios eran golpeados sutilmente por un lápiz. Tony Stark se quedó pegado a los labios delgados y rojos de su novia, maquinando ideas sucias en su cabeza, aún más de las que ya habían hecho.

- ¿Señor Stark?

- ¿Si señor Manoli? – respondió y todos se quedaron en silencio observándolo, haciendo que levante una ceja extrañado por la situación.

- Señor Stark – llamó Pepper – el señor Manoli pregunta si está bien el presupuesto para la ejecución del proyecto – formó una pequeña "o" con sus labios y pensó por unos segundos antes de abrir la boca.

- ¿Y usted que piensa señorita Potts?

- Que el presupuesto presentado por el señor Manoli y su equipo es de menor costo que los otros proyectos y obtendremos los mismos o hasta mejores resultados.

- Entonces está bien – respondió con una sonrisa al científico que agradeció la confianza depositada. Luego de eso siguieron otros científicos presentes explicando una serie de cosas que a Tony lo tenían sin cuidado. Él solo quería hacer máquinas para poder ayudar al mundo o, como ahora, intentar averiguar qué plan trazó su pelirroja porque la conocía tan bien que juraba por Dios, si creyera en alguno, que seguía furiosa por lo de ayer.

La reunión se extendió por unos 50 minutos más por las explicaciones técnicas y preguntas del caso. Pepper y Tony estaban en la puerta de la sala de juntas despidiendo a los científicos. El castaño tenía planeado encerrarse con ella ahí pero volvió a quedarse en el aire porque la acción que pensó realizar la hizo ella.

- Tony, se supone que si estas en la reunión es para que estés aquí, atento a ella y no pensando en trajes o… o…

- O en ti – completó haciendo que Pepper lo mire enternecida por un segundo ya que luego su expresión volvió a ser la de hace unos momentos – Dime que estas molesta porque tu comportamiento me pone un poco, mejor dicho, me pone muy muy nervioso – y ella sonrió coquetamente. Estaba convencido de que algo planeaba pero no daba aun con su plan.

- ¿Molesta yo? – Preguntó acercándose a Tony - ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? - el castaño la miraba directamente a los ojos, tratando de leer en ellos.

- Uhmmm – dijo con un puchero. Solo tenía un fuerte brillo en ellos, brillo que veía cuando se entregaban entre besos y caricias. Una descarga eléctrica atravesó su ser – porque ayer olvidé asistir a las reuniones que me pediste. Sip, puede que sea por eso.

- Oh, por eso – dijo acariciando sutilmente el pecho con la yema de los dedos sintiéndolo estremecer – Pues puede que si este molesta por eso – comentó casual mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones de su camisa – o puede que no – concluyó mientras tocaba la pequeña porción de piel expuesta. Tony tragó pesado, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a ninguna otra mujer de su larguísima lista.

- ¿Le pusiste seguro a la puerta? – preguntó Tony mientras la sujetaba de la cintura arrinconándola a la pared – Porque podemos aprovechar muy bien el tiempo hasta la próxima reunión – dijo acercándose al rostro de la pelirroja para besarla pero ella, inesperadamente cambio la posición. Ahora el arrinconado era el castaño.

- Una propuesta demasiada tentadora para desaprovechar – respondió, rozando "casualmente" con su muslo la zona sensible de Tony haciéndolo gruñir. Pepper tomó las manos que la sujetaban de la cintura – Pero… - murmuró muy cerca a los gruesos labios del multimillonario haciendo que ahogue un suspiro.

- Pero… - repitió Tony conteniendo las ganas de lanzarla a la inmensa mesa de la sala.

- Pero – volvió a decirlo pero de manera firme – Si, estoy molesta por lo de ayer así que tendré que rechazar tu tentadora propuesta – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta, moviendo las caderas en su firme andar sobre sus tacos agujas pues había notado una vez por el espejo de su cuarto que a Tony le gustaba mirarla al caminar. Abrió la puerta y volteó – La próxima reunión es en 15 minutos. Tomate algo helado cariño, pareces acalorado – dijo divertida cerrando la puerta.

Tony Stark se golpeó mentalmente. Siempre sospechó sobre el plan de venganza.

- Me canceló una cita otra vez – Si otra vez, pero ahora la cita era con ella – Pero el que ríe al último, ríe mejor – y como que se llamaba Anthony Edward Stark que él reiría para el final del día.

**Fin**

* * *

Hola ^^ Aquí con una nueva entrega sobre Tony (_babeando en estos momentos_) con nuestra querida Pepper Potts (_¿Han visto el spot de la tele americana? No quiero spoilear a nadie así que no diré nada, solo que si quieres verlo visita mi face XD_) Espero les haya gustado y divertido tanto como a mí. Gracias por los reviews y follows al capítulo anterior. Aviso que a este fic le quedan al menos dos o tres capitulos mas puesto que he pensado que estos seran sobre la relacion de ambos antes de que se haga publico. Luego de ver los trailers de Iron man 3 la relacion de ellos no era tan secreta como pensamos la mayoria. Cuidense y espero sus opiniones, si les gusto o no.

_**Raven Sakura**_


	4. ¿Esos son celos señor Stark?

¡Cuarto capítulo! Aun no lo puedo creer.

Gracias por los reviews que me han enviado hasta ahora, por los favorites y follows también. Espero les guste este cap.

* * *

**¿ESOS SON CELOS SEÑOR STARK?**

Llegó cerca de la medianoche al Concert Disney Hall, lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el baile benéfico de Stark Industries. Pepper seguro estaba molesta por no verlo hace horas ahí y todo por culpa de un maniático que justo hoy se le dio por intentar volar lugares públicos en Nueva York. Muy oportuno.

Subía las escaleras enfundado en un elegante traje negro de diseñador mientras la lluvia de flashes caía sobre él. Un grupo de mujeres gritaban alborotadas ante su presencia. Lo más seguro es que se haya acostado con todas ellas pero no recordaba a ninguna, aunque por desgracia para él, sabía perfectamente quien era la mujer de cabellera roja que lo esperaba al final de la escalera con una cara de desaprobación.

-¡Oh no por favor! ¿Tú aquí? – Exclamó al ver a la agente Romanoff – Que bonito vestido – dijo divertido dirigiéndose a la barra.

- Que amable – respondió la agente rodando los ojos – Estoy aquí "divirtiéndome" a pedido de Shield y de paso, vengo por el informe de tu misión – comunicó siguiendo al castaño a la barra. Tony le dio un sorbo a su vaso de whisky mientras que Natasha sospechaba, casi estaba segura, que al multimillonario no se le pasó por la cabeza siquiera la palabra "informe" – Fury necesita ese informe. Está furioso.

- ¡Ah verdad! – la agente bufó – Es que no me acostumbro a escribir mis hazañas después de salvar al mundo – y le confirmó a la agente su sospecha. Ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas – Pues dígale que tendrá su informe sobre su escritorio mañana… o uno de estos días – respondió con una mueca graciosa en la cara – Además, furiosa, echando humo por la orejas debe estar Pep porque recién aparezco – comentó buscándola con la mirada entre el mar de asistentes. Y una sonrisa oscura apareció en el rostro de la Viuda Negra.

Una oportunidad como esta, de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa al multimillonario no podría desperdiciarla. Solo esperaba que la situación no pasara a mayores.

- Pues cuando la vi no parecía molesta – Tony centró inmediatamente su atención en ella – Estaba de lo más divertida y sonriente.

- Eso no es verdad – él llegaba tres horas tarde, ¿y su novia andaba de lo más feliz? No lo podía creer. Pepper está molesta, de eso estaba seguro, pero es una de las personas que podía esconder muy bien sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, a Tony le molestaba que se divierta sin él.

- Está con un vestido negro – el castaño abrió los ojos. ¿Estaba con ese vestido? Y le había comentado/ordenado no usarlo en este baile – Y te repito, no está molesta – comentó la agente girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia la salida, agitando una mano como despedida.

Tony Stark vio alejarse a esa mujer que seguro dijo todo eso para molestarlo. Sabe que nunca le ha caído bien. En fin. Volvió su vista a la multitud y al instante sus ojos chocaron con un vestido negro ébano.

Natasha no mintió.

Él tenía buen gusto. Había visto ese vestido en un aparador de una tienda exclusiva en un viaje que hizo a París, para salvar la ciudad, y supo que estaba hecho para su chica. Y lo reafirmó cuando se lo probó pero al mismo tiempo se le vinieron a la mente todas las miradas, además de la suya, que atraería. Si tan solo el mundo supiera que estaban juntos.

_- ¡Te ves hermosa! – comentó recorriendo su figura sin descaro, haciendo que Pepper se sonroje._

_- ¿En serio? Lo usaré para el baile de beneficencia._

_- Uhmmm… no. Mejor no._

_- ¿No?_

_- Tú sabes. Te ves hermosa, muy hermosa, deseable es la palabra, pero es un poco revelador para la pequeña y cerrada California – Virginia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Mejor en un baile de Europa, si, ahí brillarás._

_- Pero me gusta – replicó ella. El castaño se acercó y la besó dulcemente._

_- Hazme caso Pepper. La prensa te puede juzgar mal - la pelirroja lo miró sin entender – Una bella mujer, soltera a vista de todo el mundo, llegando sola con un vestido como este puede dar pie a chismes. Así que tendremos que buscar otro vestido._

Al parecer no entendió la indirecta muy directa de no usar el vestido.

Su cabellera roja estaba recogida en un moño francés sobre su cabeza, acompañado por un par de aretes un poco largos. Su espalda descubierta no era novedad (aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza el vestido azul acero del baile anterior) pero el llamativo escote casi colgante por adelante sí. El vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo desde la cintura hasta sus tonificados muslos y luego caía suelto al piso. Era como si estuviera viendo a una diosa, una que era asediada por muchos, muchos hombres.

Anthony Edward Stark podía jurar, por todo lo que el mundo quiera, que lo que sentía en estos momentos no era ira pero sus ganas de asesinar violentamente a todos esos hombres alrededor de su chica, en especial a ese pelinegro que la hacía sonreír, eran tan inmensas como para confundirlo.

¿Qué estaba sintiendo entonces?... Tony no tuvo tiempo de darle nombre a su sentir porque su mente se nubló al ver a la pelirroja salir a la pista de baile guiada por aquel hombre que, si mal no se equivocaba, y él nunca se equivoca, trabajaba para la empresa. Sus pies lo llevaron rápidamente hacia ellos sin pensarlo.

- Tony – escuchó a Pepper llamándolo pero no la miró.

- Buenas noches señor…

- Logan – mencionó el pelinegro sorprendido por la situación. El castaño cogió la mano del hombre que sujetaba a su chica de la cintura

- Señor Logan me parece que está sujetando de manera obscena la cintura de la señorita Potts – el hombre frunció el ceño.

- No lo creo. Virginia no me ha mencionado su molestia – dijo mirando a la pelirroja, que miraba confundida a Tony y luego a su acompañante.

- ¿Virginia? – masticó Tony con el ceño fruncido, mirando a la pelirroja y luego a aquel hombre que al parecer no sabía, o no le interesaba, con quién estaba hablando. Al multimillonario no le daba eso de contar hasta diez para calmarse – ¡Pues eso es lo que me parece y punto! – algunas persona dejaron de bailar para presenciar la escena. Pepper miraba a todos roja de la vergüenza, no le gustaba ser el centro de la atención.

- Señor Stark, usted es mi jefe y un superhéroe, lo respeto mucho por eso. Pero Virginia no ha tenido queja alguna de mi comportamiento y eso es lo único que me interesa – la pelirroja pudo notar como la arteria en el cuello de Tony empezaba a engrosar mientras cerraba sus puños – Ahora, si nos disculpa me gustaría seguir bailando con la señorita – dijo el joven mirando primero a Tony y luego a Pepper mientras extendía su mano para tomar la de ella pero el castaño sujetó fuertemente su muñeca.

- ¡Tranquilos! – Intervino Pepper – Estamos dando el espectáculo de la noche – Tony soltó al hombre que lo enfrentaba con la mirada – Michael hablamos luego, te debo un baile – dijo la pelirroja al pelinegro que le sonrió como respuesta – ahora señor Stark, necesito hablar con usted – y Pepper dio vuelta hacia la salida del salón.

- Te buscaré después – fue la despedida del genio, señalándolo con el índice, antes de ir tras Pepper.

Llegaron en silencio a la azotea. Él pensando aún que fue lo que había sucedido allá abajo. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de reacciones. Bueno si, la tenía, pero en menor intensidad, cuando su chica, en la época donde solo era su asistente personal, tenía citas, sea con quien sea. Pero lo que pasó hoy, no se la creía ni el mismo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?! – La pregunta furibunda de Pepper lo sacó de sus cavilaciones - ¿En qué estabas pensado?

- En sí, no estaba pensando – la pelirroja quería matarlo con la mirada - ¡Perdóname si! Ni yo mismo sé que me sucedió. Te vi bailando con aquel mequetrefe y simplemente me desconecté.

- ¡Acusaste a Michael de estar manoseándome mientras bailábamos! – Incriminó – Y él es el más inofensivo de toda la empresa.

- ¿Inofensivo? ¡Inofensivos los terroristas a los que les pateo el trasero! – Respondió colérico y no pudo evitar seguir - ¡Te devoraba con la mirada, te estaba haciendo sonreír! ¿Y eso te parece poco? – Pepper lo miró pasmada por aquellas palabras. Nunca había visto al castaño tan enojado, caminando de un lado a otro. Y ahí fue cuando supo lo que él tenía. Se acercó a unos pasos, quedándose a una pequeña distancia de él.

- ¿Esos son celos señor Stark? – El castaño se detuvo de golpe y la miró a los ojos – Eso es lo que parece – el hombre tragó pesado. La pelirroja se acercó entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony - ¿Qué te preocupa? Estoy contigo, solo te quiero a ti.

- Yo… no sé qué me paso. Si tan solo el mundo supiera que estamos juntos – susurró al juntar su frente con la de ella – No te merezco Pep. Tengo miedo de que te vayas.

- No me iré. No te dejaré – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos con amor por la confesión - ¿Tú me dejaras?

- ¡Jamás! – Confesó con devoción y la besó lentamente – Pero despediré a tu amiguito mañana – Pepper movió la cabeza en negación - ¿Por qué dijiste que es inofensivo?

- Michael es gay – el castaño no lo podía creer – Y él sabe que estamos juntos - el castaño hizo un mueca de disgusto. Ese idiota solo le estaba viendo la cara.

- Entonces lo despediré por divertirse a mis costillas – y Pepper sonrió. Tony amaba hacerla sonreír – pero ahora, tengo deseos de otra cosa. Ese vestido negro se ve bastante provocadora señorita Potts.

- ¿usted cree? – preguntó coqueta.

- Lo creo. Y todos los asistentes de la fiesta también lo creen.

- Celoso

- ¿Le parece si vamos a otra parte? No sé, algo más íntimo.

- Jacuzzi

- Jacuzzi y champan

- Tentador.

- Al igual que tú.

**Fin**

* * *

Hola n.n yo aquí otra vez con un nuevo drabble. ¡Amo a Tony Stark celoso!

Ojala les guste la historia y se diviertan tanto como yo al leerlo. ¿Un review?

_**Raven Sakura**_


	5. La Primera Vez

**La Primera Vez**

Tenían casi tres semanas de relación oficial, a escondidas del mundo aunque Tony no esté de acuerdo, y podría decir que han sido días difíciles.

Debido a los problemas con Hammer y Vanko, tuvo que mudarse a un departamento de un edificio en Nueva York, el mismo que Tony Stark había comprado apoderándose del pent-house, quejándose de la espantosa vista y la falta de tecnología inteligente (entiéndase: JARVIS) en ella, jurando que haría un edificio mejor en la ciudad.

Pepper seguía frente a Stark Industries puesto que el castaño no aceptó su renuncia. Solucionó los problemas respecto a la destrucción de la Expo y sus daños colaterales, soportó por días el show mediático sobre si era tan capaz como para seguir frente a la empresa que actualmente se consolidaba como la mejor empresa en el mundo. Solo tenía un pequeño problema, y tenía que ver con Tony.

Hasta ahora no habían tenido intimidad.

_- Duerme conmigo – la petición directa la paralizó. _

_- Estaré tres pisos abajo. Si deseas algo solo llámame – dijo colocándose el saco que había dejado en el sofá cuando llegó, sin pensar que el multimillonario la abrazaría por detrás. Esto la estremeció._

_- Te deseo a ti – la voz ronca que oyó hizo que su libido se encendiera. Tony la volteó para que lo enfrente pero Pepper se zafó de su agarre._

_- Lo siento cariño, pero tengo que madrugar – excusó ella acercándose a la puerta de salida del exclusivo pent-house – Tengo una videoconferencia con un ejecutivo de Londres muy temprano._

Pudo escapar de todas las peticiones, tanto directas como indirectas, que Tony le había hecho. Ella también lo deseaba, mucho, pero tenía miedo.

¿Quién le dice que el playboy Tony Stark no se aburrirá de ella luego de que compartieran una cama?

Durante la época que el castaño llevaba a diario a una o dos mujeres a su mansión, había aprendido a reprimir los celos, a convencerse que era el instinto protector por el niño adulto que tenía a su cargo. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus caricias y a sus besos en estos días, todo se había dado de manera tan natural. ¿Cómo haría para acostumbrarse otra vez a no ser tocada por sus manos si llegara a dejarla?

Tal vez estaba exagerando pero eso sentía.

**XxxxX**

Llegó al pent-house del castaño alrededor de las 10 pm. Le había pedido que pasara por su "humilde morada" porque quería comentarle sobre un proyecto de un edificio inteligente (extrañaba horrores a Jarvis y su taller) en Nueva York. Cuando entró la mandíbula e le fue al piso.

- Pensé que no llegarías – comentó casual el castaño, que vestía un traje negro a su medida, dándole un beso y quitándole el saco celeste que tenía encima - ¿Qué tal tu día?

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó aun sorprendida por la hermosa mesa situada delante de ella. Velas, flores y platos acomodados de manera perfecta bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la puerta de cristal que daba a la terraza – creo que he perdido una fecha en el calendario – el castaño la abrazó por la espalda, riendo suavemente contra su oído. Pepper se estremeció al instante.

- Aquí solo yo olvido las fechas Pep. Quería que tuviéramos una noche especial – y la besó en la base del cuello – que olvidáramos los problemas del trabajo, las tensiones, relajarnos – la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados, se dejó arrastrar por el castaño que la llevaba a algún lugar con pasos cortos mientras su voz seguí envolviéndola – y pasar un bonito momento juntos – escuchó que una puerta se abrió y eso hizo que ella abra los ojos. La vista de la oscura habitación del castaño alumbrada por la luna, con la cama de edredón azul oscuro y sobre ella un "I love you" con pétalos blancos la emocionó mucho.

- Normalmente los pétalos son rojos.

- Sabía que había confundido el color, pero no somos personas normales Pepper. Yo soy Iron man y tú mi fabulosa novia.

- ¿Tú solo hiciste todo esto?

– Salvo la cena, por la buena salud de ambos, si lo hice todo yo. ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo aquí encerrado estos dos días? – volteó lentamente a su chica para mirar los ojos celestes que lo habían hechizado desde que la conoció sin querer aceptarlo en esos tiempos. Pepper estaba al borde de las lágrimas – estuve pensando estos días sobre mí, sobre ti, nosotros. Yo… - al castaño se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La pelirroja entendió que estaba por decirle algo que no lo haría muy a menudo. Se soltó de sus brazos y se sentaron en la cama.

- ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

- ¿No te gustó? – cuestionó preocupado.

- ¿Qué? Tendría que ser una mujer sin corazón para que esto no me guste. Solo que - la pelirroja suspiró - se me hace raro que tengas estos detalles con una mujer. Nunca te he visto hacerlos.

- Pues lo hice por eso – Pepper lo miró sin comprender – Porque quiero que entiendas que no eres una mujer más. Eres "la mujer". Eres la única. Serás la única – ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y Pepper comprendió que sus miedos eran infundados.

Tony vio que los ojos de su chica brillaban con mayor intensidad. Entendió que el miedo que vio en ellos cada vez que quería estar con ella se había ido. Sintió entonces, por primera vez, la necesidad de hacer que todos los días, si es posible, la mirada de Pepper se encendiera como estaba ahora.

- Te amo Pep – y ella pensó que estaba soñando.

- Y yo a ti – Ambos de fundieron en un beso apasionado dando inicio a una hermosa noche. La primera noche de muchas.

**Fin**

* * *

Hola^^ Aquí de regreso a pedido de las masas… ok no. Pero la inspiración anda por aquí, enamorada de Tony Stark así que hay que aprovechar. Gracias a todos los que me han enviado alertas de Follows y favorites, pero gracias especialmente a los que se toman la molestia de enviar un review después de leer un capitulo. Gracias a: **Karito234fanrob** (No me admires mucho, tengo varias historias de otros fandom a la mitad, lo que pasa es que últimamente estoy obsesionada con Tony u.u Es dificil por la falta de tiempo, teniendo que sacrificar muchas cosa pero vale la pena cuando ves tu bandeja con review comentado lo bien que escribes o en que debes mejorar.), **Val1794, Sujetodepruebas1** (gracias por el dato sobre Pepper, ya no tengo tanto cargo de conciencia por escribir sin leer el comic XD), **SelenitaLunar** (siiiii, amo a Tony celoso!), **Serenithy 31** (¡también lo amo!), **Ale Downey Stark-Potts** (también babeo por el cuando escribo),** BlackLady24** y **PartnersAlways** (Gracias por tu apoyo Tony XD Espero que este también te guste^^ y espero hayas soltado al gato =3)

Se vienen más historias, algunas two shot, algunas pre Afganistán (me ha inspirado mi apoyo PartnersAlways) y algunas dramáticas. Para lo que leen **"El Legado"** en estos días debo subir el segundo capítulo. Espero que me acompañen. Cuídense y espero sus reviews, tal vez quisieran hacer algunos pedidos específicos.

_**Raven Sakura**_


	6. No Me Gusta Que Tengas Citas

**Aviso:** Este será un Two shot. No una continuación exacta pero tienen relación. El que leerás a continuación será pre Afganistán. El segundo se ubicará, como siempre y hasta el momento, después de Iron man 2 y sin que se haga público su relación.

* * *

**No Me Gusta Que Tengas Citas**

Parte Uno

_- Hoy… hoy tengo que irme temprano Señor Stark. Un asunto familiar._

¿Casi diez años juntos y ella creía que podría engañarlo?

Él podría ser despistado y olvidadizo pero sabía que cuando la voz de Pepper temblaba era porque ocultaba algo. Pisó el acelerador de su auto convertible con fuerza.

- Corrígeme si me equivoco Jarvis.

- Usted no se equivoca señor – respondió automáticamente la IA haciendo sonreír a su creador. El egocéntrico genio multimillonario había programado esa respuesta en Jarvis para cuando le hiciera esa pregunta.

- Pepper dijo que tenía una cena familiar.

- Así es.

- Y siendo su madre el único familiar que tiene aparentemente, la cena sería en casa de la señora Potts o en el departamento de ella o por lo menos en un restaurante cerca de donde ambas residen ¿verdad? – La IA confirmó de nuevo – Entonces, si estamos al otro lado de la ciudad, en dirección opuesta, a miles de kilómetros de ambas residencias y siendo sábado por la noche ¿a qué conclusión podríamos llegar?

- Que la señorita Potts mintió sobre su cita.

- ¡Bingo!

- El GPS que insertó en su BlackBerry indica que está en la dirección correcta señor.

El multimillonario no le gustaba que su asistente personal tuviera una cita, así sea una cita familiar, reunión de trabajo a la que él no pueda asistir por estar ebrio o con resaca o con la fémina de turno, con amigas o con algún hombre. Eso era peor. Quería quePepper esté a su disposición para cualquier emergencia queél tuviera o porque en el mundo había hombres que podían lastimarla. Solo por eso.

Pepper sabía que él odiaba que tuviera citas y sospechaba que las tenía a propósito.

_- ¡Dios, que exagerado! No estaré con usted las 24 horas del día señor Stark y ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo a propósito?_

Ni el mismo tenía la respuesta para esa pregunta que le hizo la pelirroja cuando le dijo lo que pensaba, pero le molestaba y mucho no tener su atención todo el día, a menos que sea necesario, por ejemplo no cuando había alguna o algunas mujeres en su cama.

¡Quería que su asistente esté siempre para él! ¡Solo para él!

- ¡Cuidado Señor! – avisó Jarvis a tiempo antes que el castaño se estrelle de frente contra un camión. Se quedó en blanco con su último pensamiento. Esto de tener a tu Inteligencia Artificial hasta en los autos era como tener al "Auto Fantástico" solo que Jarvis no manejaba, aun.

¿Por qué quería tenerla solo para él? Era algo que aún no lograba entender pero Anthony Stark era un maldito egoísta por excelencia. Se negaba pensar en que habría otra explicación.

- Llegamos señor – Tony miró la pantalla. El punto rojo marcaba el lugar… ¿un bar?... Dejó su auto en el valet y entró causando revuelo, atrayendo miradas de admiración y envidia por parte de los hombres y lujuriosas por parte de las mujeres, pero ni rastro de su pelirroja asistente.

- Un whisky doble y rápido – y al segundo ya le daba el primer sorbo a su bebida. Había chicas muy deseables en el lugar: rubias, morenas, castañas, altas, bajas, algunas que ya conocía y otras que aún no tenía el placer de hacerlo pero en algunos minutos tal vez…

- ¿Pepper? – murmuró sorprendido para si al ver a la mujerque veía normalmente de apariencia seria y profesional, olvidando a las demás. Larguísimas piernas bajo un vestido rojo arriba de las rodillas y pegado a sus apetecibles muslos. El traje envolvía perfectamente su espigada figura con el cabello suelto rojo brillante y unos zapatos negros.

Ella salía del baño y Tony había decidido hacer todo lo posible para que se fuera con él… Pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio que la madre de Pep llevaba una camisa negra, corbata azul, pantalón negro, cabellos rubios cortos y ojos celestes. Bien, ese no era, definitivamente no era la señora Potts. Rápidamente sacó su celular y tomo una foto de la pareja que, justo en ese momento, compartían un beso. Tony volvió sus ojos rápidamente a ellos para percatarse que aquel sujeto rozaba sus labios con su sorprendida asistente, pero ella no lo alejó. A Tony le hirvió la sangre pensar que ella tenía a otro hombre en su vida además de él. El castaño sacudió otra vez la cabeza ante estos pensamientos poco usuales, los cuales ya lo estaban asustando. Una cosa es ser un niño mimado que quiere ser el centro de atención de mamá y la otra es ser posesivo con su única amiga, que lo cuidaba en ocasiones como si fuera un hijo suyo, que tenía derecho a vivir. La pareja salió de su vista.

- Se acostará con él – pensó. No sabía porque esto lo molestaba mucho. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Es preocupación, solo preocupación por verla sufrir, aunque nunca ha visto a la correctísima Pepper Potts sufrir por un hombre, pero de todas maneras… - Necesito dejar de pensar en algo que no me incumbe – miró a su alrededor y encontró a la mujer del día, a la que palabreó por tres minutos y ya la tenía subiendo en su coche.

Tenía que despejar la mente con la chica que llevaba a conocer su mansión, es decir, su cama. La castaña de hoy es…"¿pelirroja?" El castaño juraría que la mujer era castaña - Las luces del lugar – se dijo entornando los ojos. En fin. A despejar la mente…

Ya luego investigaría que el susodicho de la foto que tomó era nada más y nada menos que Albert Mc Bride, hijo del magnate Mc Bride, fundador y presidente de Empresas Life, fabricantes de implementos médicos.

- Es un hijo de papi – se mofó el castaño. Albert fue compañero de universidad de Pepper. El historial del rubio estaba limpio, pero aun así no le gustaba para su asistente. Ella merecía a alguien mejor – menos sea castaño, playboy, genio y multimillonario, no hay nadie en el mundo a la altura de Pepper – se dijo y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Empezaba a creer que sus pensamientos anormales eran producto del alcohol bebido durante años.

Esto no es de su incumbencia así que ordenó a Jarvis apagar las luces del taller y subió a su habitación a seguir disfrutando de la mujer que llevó a su casa para olvidar lo hermosa que se veía su pelirroja asistente.

- Por eso no me gusta que tenga citas. Me vuelvo idiota – refunfuñó moviendo la cabeza con fuerza.

**Continuará….**

* * *

Aclaro que Albert Mc Bride, su padre y la empresa mencionada no existen. Solo los cree para que la historia tenga cuerpo.

Dependiendo de los reviews subiré el siguiente que ya lo tengo escrito, bueno casi. Los reviews ayudan mucho a la inspiración de una ¿sabían eso?

Este es a pedido de Sujetodepruebas1. En si este drabble no estaba planeado. Se supone que subiría la segunda parte de este como un capítulo más del conjunto de historias pero luego de leer la petición y a la inspiración que me dio sin saber PartnerAlways (gracias Tony) la idea de la primera parte surgió sola. Espero les guste. Gracias por los favorites, followes y especialmente reviews a: **PartnersAlways, ****val1794, ****SelenitaLunar, ****Sujetodepruebas1, ****SPKBLUE**** y**** Patty Beltran.**

_**Raven Sakura**_


	7. No Me Gusta Que Tengas Citas: Celoso

**Nota de la autora:** esta es la segunda parte del drabble anterior, ubicado temporalmente después de Iron Man 2.

* * *

**No Me Gusta Que Tengas Citas: ¡Sí, estoy celoso!**

Parte dos

- ¿Qué tal tu día? – La pelirroja dio un respingo por el susto - ¿Qué tal tu almuerzo con la ejecutiva japonesa?

- Si, excelente – murmuró Pepper dándole la espalda cuando dejaba sus objetos en la mesa de centro.

- ¿Y cerraron algún trato? – Preguntó sentándose en el sofá – Jarvis, el televisor.

- Enseguida señor – y el televisor en la pared se encendió en mute.

- Sí. Uno muy bueno para la empresa – y se sentó en el sofá frente a él.

- ¿Y qué almorzaron? – y ella lo miró sospechosamente.

- Comida japonesa. ¿Esto es un interrogatorio señor Stark?

- No – respondió con una mueca despreocupada – Solo quería saber que había hecho mi chica en todo el día.

- Y qué te parece si dejamos la conversación para después y nos damos una ducha – Pepper se levantó del sofá y el castaño la imitó.

- Tentador – respondió colocando sus manos en la cintura femenina y le dio un beso fugaz, pero rápidamente la soltó – Uhmmm pero antes de una ducha quisiera que me hables más sobre tu reunión de hoy con… ¿Me dijiste que era un ejecutiva japonesa verdad? – y la pelirroja lo conocía tan bien.

- Ok Tony. Dilo – respondió dándose por vencida

- ¿Decir qué? – preguntó "sorprendido". La pelirroja suspiró esperado su respuesta – Ah, sobre el almuerzo con la ¿japonesa? – Su chica volteó a mirarlo – O sobre la entretenida conversación con tu amiguito de la universidad – Pepper lo miró sorprendida mientras sus mejillas se encendían con rapidez, al igual que su enojo – No te molestes conmigo, no volví a seguirte si es lo que piensas.

- ¿Entonces?

- Jarvis, muéstraselo – el volumen subió y la pantalla mostró la indicación que lo que vería era grabado.

"- ¿Y quién será el apuesto hombre que acompaña a la CEO de Stark Industries?" – la pelirroja tragó sonoramente. Enseguida una presentadora habló lo que seguramente estaba en un telepronter delante de ella – "La conocida Virginia Potts, actual CEO de Stark Industries, fue captada por nuestros paparazzis hace unos instantes conversando animadamente con Albert Mc Bride, presidente de las Empresas Life en un conocido restaurante de la ciudad…"

- Vaya, se hizo de la compañía. Y pensé que seguiría siendo un hijo de papi – comentó burlón el castaño.

- "…Como sabemos, la señorita Potts, ex asistente personal del multimillonario Tony Stark…"

- Faltó genio y playboy – acotó el castaño.

- "…Es una joven mujer soltera y muy atractiva. ¿Será el compañero que necesita la competente Pepper Potts? Hacen una bonita pareja y…"

- Mute – ordenó el castaño. Pepper no sabía cómo es que los habían grabado – Ahora sí, ¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que la ejecutiva japonesa se convirtió en el hijito de papi Mc Bride? – La pelirroja rodó los ojos y se dirigió a las escaleras. Estaba recordando el berrinche que le armó Tony cuando salió con Albert hace años - ¿No vas a decirme nada?

- Se suponía que irías a esa reunión ¿Recuerdas? Ah, pero no – espetó furiosa regresando a él –el señor decidió que era más importante plasmar la nueva creación de su cabeza al metal justo hoy.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Solo porque no fui a comer contigo me cambiaste por el desabrido Mc Bride?

- ¿Cambiarte? No seas exagerado.

- ¿Has visto como sonríes a lo que te dice? Eso lo haces porque estas feliz. La manera en que colocas tu cabello detrás de tu oreja, es porque seguro te dijo algo que te apenó. La manera en que mueves tus manos al hablar es porque le estas contando algo que te gusta – Pepper se quedó boquiabierta al enterarse que el despistado Tony Stark se ha percatado de aquellos detalles – ¡No me gusta que tengas citas! – proclamó, bufando y gruñendo, respirando profundo y mirando hacia un lado.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué Señor Stark? – Cuestionó a pocos centímetros de él – Desde que trabajaba para usted me ha dicho mismo y siempre atribuí a porque eras un egoísta de primera pero ahora quiero que me respondas – el castaño siguió mirando a un lado. Pepper lo tomó del rostro e hizo que la mirese a los ojos y juró por Dios que nunca había visto tanta vulnerabilidad en ellos como ahora. Susurró algo inentendible. Su chica siguió mirándolo con insistencia.

- ¡Si, estoy celoso! – La pelirroja se mordió el labio cuando le soltaba la cara – Creo que siempre lo estuve, en todas y cada una de tus citas lo estuve pero no quería aceptarlo.

- En ese tiempo eras diferente.

- Era un completo idiota.

- Eso aún lo eres – comentó ella obteniendo una mueca graciosa como respuesta del castaño – Tony, te amo. Solo quiero estar contigo. Solo contigo – y el castaño la beso en la frente – y con respecto a la japonesa, pues es su prometida que recién llega de Japón, es su primera vez en Estados Unidos y nadie la conoce pero por su avanzado embarazo no pudo asistir a la reunión y llegó él en su lugar...

- La gente piensa que ustedes tienen algo. Quiero que la gente sepa que estás conmigo.

- Pero no tengo nada con él. Todo lo tengo contigo – dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza – y con respecto a eso, sabes mi respuesta – el castaño bufó frustrado como un niño haciendo berrinche – Quiero una ducha. ¿Vamos? Estas lleno de grasa.

- ¡Quiero jacuzzi!

- Primero un ducha y luego cama. Más tarde jacuzzi. ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que vendría siendo hora que el mundo se entera que la joven mujer y atractiva Virginia Pepper Potts tiene ya al compañero perfecto en su vida. Y que de una buena vez todos mantengan su distancia de ti porque Iron man les pateará el trasero.

- Pareces un niño berrinchudo. ¡Celoso! – contraatacó la pelirroja y el castaño la abrazó con fuerza.

- Pues déjame darte la noticia: ¡Estas enamorada de este niño berrinchudo y celoso! – y Pepper sonrió al oír al gran Tony Stark estar celoso de todo aquel que osara acercársele.

**Fin**

* * *

Cuando Tony le dijo a Pepper que no le gustaba que tuviera citas (Iron Man 1) siempre pensé que eran por celos pero como era en ese entonces pues no iba a aceptarlo. Espero les haya gustado y ahora estoy con la inspiración de Tony en modo "acosador" por un review que me enviaron.

Gracias a los favorites y followers, y mil gracias a cada lector que me envió un review: **c****rucesyfl0res**, **tarzanpecosa1** (Creo que era ciego por su forma de ser en ese entonces), **val1794** (Todas amamos a Tony celoso… deberíamos hacer una fanpage XD), **PartnersAlways** (Tony n.n, Aquí está la conti, un poco tarde. Sorry pero demore buscando el video que te prometi y ya te lo pase), **Ale Downey Stark-Potts**, **SelenitaLunar** (Me alegra que te haya gustado, me gusta ser cuidadosa en los detalles, aunque a veces también tengo errores u.u espero te guste mucho este cap), **Serenithy 31**, **Sujetodepruebas1** (Espero te haya gustado mucho el cap^^) y **nessa11997** (Debo decirte que tu comentario me ha hecho crear un cap mas, pre Afganistan que espero poder subirlo esta semana. Gracias)

Mi prioridad en lo correspondiente a Fanfiction (Fandom Iron Man porque creo que en los otros fandom no me extrañan T.T) es subir esta semana el capítulo 2 de "El Legado", aunque iré escribiendo un cap más para "Un Nuevo Comienzo" pero no es muy seguro que los suba hasta el sábado o domingo ya que en mi trabajo (soy profesora XD) tenemos trabajo extra por el día del padre. Cuídense y gracias por sus motivadores reviews.

_**Raven Sakura**_


	8. Decidió no aceptar lo evidente

**Nota de la autora:** es un drabble pre Afganistán.

* * *

**Decidió no aceptar lo evidente**

- Sube el volumen Jarvis - pidió. "Paranoid" de Black Sabbath llenó sus oídos mientras analizaba el motor del antiguo auto que reparaba y desarmaba una y otra vez, y que solo hacía cuando quería despejarse.

¿Problemas en el trabajo?

No, él no los tenía. No tenía ninguna otra preocupación salvo: Mujeres… Suena estúpido que el playboy Tony Stark diga esto porque con solo un par de palabras podía tener en su cama a cualquier mujer que quisiera, así que hay que explicarlo mejor para que se entienda. Su problema exactamente: una mujer.

Obadiah le había sugerido (ordenado) que se consiga una asistente personal desde que empezó a dirigir Stark Industries y luego de haber "olvidado" asistir a todas las reuniones programadas en una semana con la excusa: _"la inspiración me sedujo con sus largas piernas"._ El consejo se lo pasó al ver la cantidad de propuestas de armamentos que tenían sobre la mesa para ofrecer al gobierno y llenarse los bolsillos, pero habían acordado que no lo volverían a permitir. Así que no le quedó otra que buscar una asistente.

Hace cuatro meses y medio empezó a contratar una tras otra, las cuales solo duraban tres días a lo mucho. El primer día para llevarlas a la empresa, el segundo, para llevarlas a la cama y el tercero, para despedirlas. Algunas solo duraban el primer día. Caían más rápido.

Fueron 18, si es que no 20, las mujeres que pasaron por sus sábanas con el título de asistente personal. Estaba feliz. Tenía el trabajo difícil hecho y compañía femenina sin atadura. Hasta que llegó ella.

- Jarvis, muéstrame el motor en la pantalla por partes – se supone que este trabajo era para distraerlo pero la imagen de esta mujer lo empezaba a atormentar. ¿Qué podía tener esa mujer diferente de todas las demás?

_Cuando entró a su oficina la miró de pies a cabeza, tan lentamente como la decencia lo permitía pero que, con la misma mirada, hizo que las demás se sonrojaran y hasta se estremecieran notablemente ante él. Pero ella no. Era extraño. Nadie se resistía a su mirada, pero aún tenía trucos bajo la manga._

_- Buenos días señor Stark – y su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar su voz pronunciando su apellido. Deseaba ya oírla llamándolo por su nombre y de una manera diferente, tal vez sobre una cama y jadeando – mi nombre es Virginia Potts._

_- Mucho gusto señorita Potts. Tome asiento – ella respondió con un simple gracias y movió sus larguísimas e interminables piernas envueltas en una larga e inocente falda negra entubada pero que hacían resaltar sus caderas, su finísima cintura y su largo cabello rojo. Tomó asiento frente al castaño en completo silencio. Las otras no dejaron de alabarlo mientras se sentaban correctamente tratando de mostrar más de lo debido. Pero ella no. Siguiente truco._

_- El puesto de contadora de mi empresa consiste en llevar las cuentas. Nada más – los ojos celestes lo miraron sin mostrar molestia o asombro. Ella sonreía. Las otras, ni bien escucharon la palabra "contadora", saltaron a decirle que venían solo para ser su asistente personal y que no deseaban otro puesto. Pero ella no._

_- Me parece interesante saber que una empresa como la suya no cuente ya con contadores de renombre – la sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensanchó cuando el multimillonario entornó la ceja de sorpresa por su respuesta – y si ve en mi curriculum verá que no soy contadora pero me he desenvuelto muy bien en esa área en otras empresas – la mirada de ambos no se separaron por unos minutos, aunque él sintió que fueron horas. Eso fue muy extraño. Tomó el curriculum e iba a fingir que lo leía pero sin darse cuenta empezó a hacerlo – pero si ese es el puesto disponible para mí, lo acepto. _

_- ¿Por qué? – La pelirroja lo miró confundida – Digo, usted no es contadora de profesión._

_- Porque me gustan los retos – a Tony le agradó la respuesta – Me enteré de que Stark Industries necesitaba de personal así que no dudé en presentarme – las demás respondieron que querían ser su asistente personal porque lo idolatraban, porque él era atractivo u otras excusas que no tenían nada de profesional. ¿Por qué Virginia Potts era diferente? ¿Y por qué le gustaba tanto que lo sea?_

_- Señorita Potts, si no me equivoco, y no lo hago nunca, el aviso de trabajo decía que estábamos buscando una asistente personal para el dueño de Stark Industries, es decir para mí, y usted vino por ese puesto pero le doy el puesto de contadora y ya aceptó. Ya me dijo que era una mujer de retos pero ¿Por qué? – él quería que aceptara que babeaba por Tony Stark como todas las demás pero la pelirroja sonrió y el multimillonario sintió que estaba a punto de derretirse en su asiento. Esa sonrisa era perfecta, sincera. La de las otras mostraba lujuria. No estaba mal pero la sonrisa de Virginia lo puso, un poco nada más según Tony, nervioso._

_- Señor Stark, si por alguna razón dejo de trabajar en Stark Industries, mi curriculum se verá espectacular con una referencia de una de las empresas más importantes a nivel mundial._

_- La más importante señorita Potts, la más importante – aclaró el castaño y la pelirroja no puedo evitar rodar los ojos divertida. A Tony le pareció un lindo gesto – Esa sería toda la entrevista señorita Potts._

_- ¿No me preguntará que otros puestos desempeñé? ¿O cuál es mi especialidad? Sabe que no soy contadora profesional._

_- Lo sé y toda la conversación hasta ahora me ha parecido suficiente para darle el puesto – Tony se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. La pelirroja lo imitó y correspondió al gesto – la espero mañana aquí a las 7 am._

_- ¿Aquí? _

_- Si pero no me despierte hasta las ocho, claro si es que logro dormir. Los genios no dormimos mucho. Tiene el puesto señorita Potts. Usted es mi nueva asistente personal._

Y ahora tenía un leve problema con ello. Pensó que Virginia estaría a su lado por unos tres días como las demás, a lo mucho una semana pero ya tenían casi dos meses juntos en los cuales no la había tocado más que lo suficiente: solo para saludarse. Nada de roces, besos, tocamientos, ni siquiera alguno casual. Insinuaciones por montón pero no funciona.

- Jarvis, ¿tenemos radiador de repuesto?

- El que acabada de dañar por distraído era el último – el castaño gruñó. Solo fue un error, así de simple como eso y no por distraerse con la imagen de la exquisita figura de su competente, la mejor del mundo, asistente personal. Lo llevaba a casi todas las reuniones, lo hacía firmar un montos de papeluchos pero también le llevaba la agenda de las mujeres a las que vería a diario sin poner el grito en el cielo, lo ayudaba en las resacas semanales que tenía, en la ropa, se preocupaba si comía o si dormía, cubría su espalda con la prensa ante cualquier metida de pata, le aguantaba los berrinches… ella es diferente a todas… Tony tragó pesado y movió la cabeza con fuerza para sacarse esa estupidez de la cabeza.

¿Diferente?

Para Tony Stark todas eran iguales y Virginia (recientemente bautizada por él como "Pepper") iba a estar en su cama. Solo es cuestión de tiempo…

**Fin.**

* * *

Hola. Antes que nada algunas aclaraciones:

1° Recordarles que no he leído ningún comic a parte de "Preludio" así que si hay algún comic donde aparezca como es que Pepper entra a la vida de Tony, lo siento.

2° No recordaba cómo se llamaba el modelo del auto que Tony repara casi al inicio de Iron Man1 y del cual se inspira en el color (Rojo eléctrico) para la armadura. No lo busqué y creo que así me quedó mejorcito.

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus favorites, follows y en especial a sus reviews: **Izayoi Okira**, **SPKBLUE** (Me alegra haber alegrado tu domingo pasado y espero que con este no sea la excepción. Gracias), **Taishita StarkTaisho**, **val1794**, (colega, gracias por tus palabras. ¿A estudiantes de que edad enseñas y que cursos? Yo aquí enseño todos los cursos y a cualquier año de nivel primario. Este año hago promoción con los niños de sexto grado. Cuídate), **Ale Downey Stark-Potts**, **SelenitaLunar **(En esas épocas pre Afganistán, nuestro adorado Tony era tan tonto ^^), **PartnersAlways** (¿Jefa de mi club de fans dónde estás? Espero leas este cap y que te guste tanto como el anterior. Cuéntame que tal te fue en los otros exámenes), **Sujetodepruebas1** (nadie se resiste a Tony Stark… salvo Pepper) y **nessa11997** (Los reviews son para motivar mi inspiración, en mi opinión ^^).

Y gracias por su apoyo en "El Legado". Cuídense y espero con ansias sus comentarios.

_**Raven Sakura**_


	9. ¿Que paso ayer?

**Nota de la autora:** Es otro two shot… ¡Es que es muy largo para ser one shot y menos un drabble!

* * *

**¿QUÉ PASÓ AYER?**

Parte uno: Tony es el culpable de todo

Abrió los ojos con pereza. Parpadeó un par de veces pues no podía enfocar bien a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó y luego quiso golpearse. La cabeza empezó a punzarle cuando su voz empezó a resonar en sus oídos.

- Buenas tardes señorita Potts – y quiso maldecir a Jarvis por hablar tan…

- ¿Jarvis? – Preguntó confundida - ¿Estoy en Malibú? – y reparó que estaba en la habitación del castaño, con la cama totalmente desecha.

- Así es. Llegó en la madrugada, cerca de las dos – la ojiceleste palideció enseguida. ¿Condujo desde el centro de la ciudad a Malibú a esas horas y en esas condiciones? No recordaba cómo llegó hasta ahí pero la maldita resaca le recordaba haber tomado y mucho en esa reunión con su amiga de universidad…

**¡El idiota de Tony Stark es el culpable de todo!**

- ¿Y el señor Stark? – preguntó mientras cubría su desnudez con el albornoz del multimillonario para llegar al baño. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? No tenía idea. Y mucho menos sabía porque sentía el cuerpo tan adolorido.

- Está en el taller.

- Gracias Jarvis – la pelirroja ni bien vio la taza corrió a ella a devolver todo lo que había en su estómago. No recordaba haber tenido una resaca así durante toda su vida. A duras penas llegó a la ducha y mientras el agua resbalaba sobre su piel, empezó a hacer memoria de lo sucedido el día de ayer.

_- ¿Quién es él? – cuestionó Tony entrando a la casa delante de ella. Pepper sabía de qué hablaba. Estaba molesto. Vino callado durante todo el trayecto de Stark Industries a casa._

_- Un ejecutivo representante de la empresa alemana con la que firmamos un contrato hace unas horas._

_- ¿Y ya lo conocías? – volvió a cuestionar sirviéndose un vaso de whisky._

_- No – la pelirroja sabía que su novio podía sentir celos como cualquier persona normal, aunque lo acepte en rarísimas ocasiones - ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Por nada en especial – respondió rápidamente junto a una mueca que usaba para demostrar que nada le importaba. Pero lo que la pelirroja no sabía era que la mente de Tony le mostraba una y otra vez la mirada y las sonrisas que el "pelinegro cabello de paja" alemán le mostraba a su chica. Y lo peor fue cuando este se le acercó a preguntar si su ex (casi aun) asistente y actual encargada de su empresa tenía pareja estable. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que era suya, que se alejara de ella y no patearle su trasero alemán. Ello lo puso de malas. Quería que el mundo supiera lo feliz que era con la pelirroja._

_- Bueno, iré a arreglarme para esta noche. Quiero que conozcas a una amiga – dijo Pepper subiendo el primer escalón._

_- No iré._

_- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó mirándolo sorprendida en el segundo peldaño._

_- Que no iré – Pepper rodó los ojos para armarse de paciencia y apaciguar la rabieta de aquel niño de base treinta._

_- ¿Cuál sería el motivo señor Stark? – el castaño volteó a mirarla a los ojos y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto._

_- ¡Ese es el motivo!... Dígame señorita Potts porque quiero que me diga la maldita verdad a la cara. ¿Qué le dirá a su amiga cuando nos presente? – ella no sabía cuál era el motivo de su molestia pero respondió como respondería normalmente._

_- Le diré: "Gwyn, él es Tony Stark, mi jefe y-_

_- ¡Estoy harto! – La pelirroja lo miró con sorpresa ante la feroz interrupción - ¿Por qué no le dices que estamos juntos? – cuestionó cuando tomándola de la cintura y tratando de calmarse._

_- Sabes lo que pienso – el castaño se alejó hacia la botella de whisky – dame un poco más de tiempo._

_- No lo sé Pepper – respondió cansadamente – No es el primero que se acerca… – "así que era eso, celos." pensó la pelirroja –…babeando por ti y tú, le correspondes. No me gusta esconder lo que hago, nunca lo he hecho, ni siquiera sobre Iron Man. No quiero hacerlo con nuestra relación._

_- Entiéndelo Tony. Es que tú eres tú. Para mí sería más difícil estar en boca de todo el mundo._

_- Pues entiende esto Potts – y tragó el whisky de su vaso de un solo sorbo – quiero hacerlo público pero si no lo aceptas puede ser por dos motivos: tu dichoso miedo o…_

_- o…_

_- Que te gusta que todos los estúpidos homo sapiens que se te acercan piensen que eres soltera ¿Y para qué? Pues eso me gustaría que me lo expliques – y la paciencia de Pepper se fue a la mierda._

_- ¡Eres un idiota! – Gritó furiosa y cogió su bolso que descansaba en el sofá - ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!_

_- Estoy cansado de tener que escondernos, de solo poder abrazarte y besarte a escondidas. ¡Estoy harto que te relacionen con cualquier imbécil!_

_- ¿Pero pensar eso de mí? ¡Eres un maldito inmaduro! – escupió amargamente y salió rauda de la mansión._

Pepper suspiró. No podía creer que Tony le haya dicho eso llevado por los celos y peor, no podía creer que ella haya perdido la paciencia tan fácilmente. A Tony Stark le era innato sacarla de quicio con sus tonterías.

Tomó un par de aspirinas y salió del baño para cambiarse. Fue recién que se percató que el vestido negro corto que usó ayer no estaba por ningún lado, ni siquiera la ropa interior. Solo estaban sus elevadísimos tacos agujas negros. Supuso que el castaño había mandado la ropa a la lavandería. No había otra explicación. Se puso un short jean corto y un polo holgado, muda de emergencia que dejó en el armario, y mientras caminaba descalza hacia el primer piso rememoraba la conversación con Gwyn, una amiga (la única) que tuvo en la universidad, que la había llamado para verse aprovechando que se encontraba de paso por la ciudad.

Pepper estaba tan molesta que le contó a su amiga, después del tercer vaso de whisky, lo que había sucedido con su novio (por supuesto no le dio el nombre del susodicho). La también pelirroja, pero con rizos, Gwyn, que casualmente había roto con su novio días atrás por celos, le propuso un brindis por "los hombres inseguros". Pepper sonrió al recordarlo. Y se detuvo en seco.

¡Claro! Como no se le había ocurrido antes. Regresó a la habitación en busca de su blackberry pero tampoco encontró su bolso. Seguro lo dejó abajo pero era necesario hablar ya con su amiga.

- Jarvis. Comunícame por favor con Gwyneira McKenzie.

- Enseguida – respondió la IA. Primer timbre, segundo timbre, tercer timbre. Después del cuarto al fin se oyó la voz de la otra pelirroja diciéndole hola con voz agitada.

- Hola Gwyn, soy Virginia.

- ¡Dios, mujer me tenías preocupada!

- ¿Yo? – preguntó con extrañeza.

- ¡Dime que el mujeriego de Tony Stark no te hizo nada! – Pepper se quedó muda - ¡Eso quiere decir que se acostaron, no, que se aprovechó de ti por tu estado! ¡Mierda, no debí dejar que te fueras con él!

- Espera un momento Gwyn. ¿De qué estás hablando? – Si antes estaba confundida, ahora creía que estaba loca.

- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? – Y Virginia tragó sonoramente. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?...

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todas (y todos… ¿hay algún chico por aquí?) Disculpen la demora pero estuve, y aún estoy, mal con la gripe que no me suelta. Estuve en cama y sin ánimos de nada.

Espero que el cap. les haya gustado. Saben que me encanta escribir a Tony celoso y a algunas por aquí también les gusta así que espero este escrito sea de su agrado. Aun viene una segunda parte, es una continuación inmediata en la conversación telefónica de Pepper con su amiga. El nombre de Gwyneira McKenzie es de un personaje del penúltimo libro en físico que estaba leyendo ("En el país de la nube blanca" de Sara Lark). Me encantó el personaje.

Gracias por los follows, favorites a todos, pero especialmente a los que me enviaron reviews: **Taishita StarkTaisho** (Creo que varias no hubiéramos caído ante él), **SelenitaLunar** (Ya sabía que era un Ford… lo que no sabía era el modelo exacto. Lo del spray si lo había leído hace ufff, años, cuando estaba de cabeza en los estudios y ni ganas de conocer sobre iron man. Gracias por los datos), **Valeria-90**, **Ale Downey Stark-Potts**,** nessa11997** (Tambien pienso que Tony se le olvida convenientemente la historia. Gracias por los comentarios), (Espero que este Tony re celoso te guste), **PartnersAlways** (Tony donde andas?... Espero que te guste) y **Sujetodepruebas1** (Que bueno que te haya gustado. Ojala que este también).

Cuidense, abríguense o terminarán como yo (Bueno para las que estamos en invierno, hay varias aquí que están comenzando el verano) y coman un chocolate.

_**Raven Sakura**_


	10. ¿Que pasó ayer?: Crazy

**Nota de la autora:** finalmente no pude evitarlo. Este no es un drabble sino un two shot. Pasé más de mil palabras sin contar con mis saludos y demás. Espero que les guste. Y si tienen en su reproductor la cancion "Crazy" de Aerosmith, pónganla y lean a continuación.

* * *

**¿QUÉ PASÓ AYER?**

Parte dos: "Crazy"

- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? – Y Virginia tragó sonoramente.

- No Gwyn. Dime que sucedió porque me estas asustando.

- Bien – y la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea suspiró nerviosa – Luego de 6 vasos de whisky pedimos tequila – Pepper ahora estaba aterrada. El tequila era muy fuerte para ella – hablamos de tu novio, del mío y llamaste a Tony.

- ¿Lo llamé para que me recogiera?

- Lo llamaste para decirle que era un completo idiota inseguro… – Pepper escondió su rostro entre sus manos muy avergonzada - … un celoso compulsivo y no sé qué más. Tampoco recuerdo muy bien esa parte – _Menos mal_ pensó Pepper - Luego colgaste y a los 10 minutos Tony Stark hacía acto de presencia en el bar. Nos sacó de ahí, puesto que ambas casi estábamos en malas condiciones. Me llevó a mi hotel y cuando quería hacerte bajar él dijo que se ocuparía de ti. Yo pensé "¡Wau! Que buen jefe tiene Vir que a pesar de los insultos por teléfono la llevaría a casa" pero luego recordé quien era tu jefe exactamente y por más que le insistí que te dejara conmigo él se negó.

- Si, a veces puede llegar a ser muy terco.

- Pero dime la verdad ¿se acostaron o no?

- No, yo… – y volteó a mirar la cama totalmente desarreglada –…dormí en el cuarto de invitados y acabo de despertarme.

- Bueno, yo estoy en el aeropuerto. Estoy por subir al avión.

- Espero nos volvamos a ver pronto.

- ¡Dalo por hecho! Y espero que me presentes a tu novio.

- ¿A mi novio?

- Sé que están peleados pero los hombres son como niños… – _si lo sabré yo_ pensó la pelirroja rodando los ojos – hacen sus rabietas por tonterías y más cuando están celosos. Además, es la primera vez que te veo tan enamorada. Esta pelea no será nada, ya lo verás – Pepper sonrió.

- Gracias. Hoy seguro hablaremos. Espero que también arregles con el tuyo – Gwyn agradeció los deseos y se despidieron.

Pepper retomó su camino hacia la sala pero cuando llegó a las escaleras se quedó quieta. Al inicio encontró su tanga de encaje negro. Virginia pensó que estaba alucinando o ¿podría ser una broma de Tony? Si era eso, podría darse por muerto.

Recogió la prenda y siguió bajando, encontrando su brassier y cerca al sofá, su vestido. Quería seguir pensando que era una broma pero empezaba a creer lo contrario. Bajó las escaleras hacia el taller que tenía la puerta abierta y encontró al castaño discutiendo con Jarvis, dándole la espalda y concentrado en la pantalla del televisor. Le iba a pedir que no hablara tan alto, aun las aspirinas no hacían efecto, pero cuando vio la pantalla, se quedó sin respiración.

- Pero señor, la-

- ¡Dije que no quiero llamadas de nadie, así sea el mismísimo presidente! ¡Quiero rememorar lo de anoche!

- ¡¿Quién es ella?! – Tony dio un respingo en su asiento - ¡¿Trajiste a alguien anoche?! – la pelirroja iba a irse de ahí pero reconoció algo en aquella mujer del video de seguridad de la casa.

- ¿De qué hablas? – la pelirroja seguía pasmada mirando cómo es que el multimillonario hacia entrar a cierta pelirroja de corto vestido negro y elevados tacos agujas a la mansión aunque esta opusiera férrea resistencia con la idea de querer bajar a la playa a darse un chapuzón.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!

- También dije lo mismo cuando lo planteaste. Estamos en invierno así que no me parecía buena idea - la pelirroja palideció. Tony se acercó a tomarla de la mano y llevarla a su lado en el sofá – será mejor que te sientes que aún no empieza lo bueno – y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Pepper.

_- Tony… invítame una copa – pidió entrando a la mansión sujetada del castaño._

_- Creo que ya tienes muchas encima así que mejor mañana – pero en un rápido movimiento la pelirroja lo empujó al sofá y se dirigió al minibar donde torpemente se sirvió un vaso de whisky – Pep, ya no más alcohol por hoy – dijo el castaño tras su espalda queriendo quitarle el vaso pero ella volvió a escabullirse – Pepper, estate quieta. Si te caes de ahí te lastimarás – dijo señalando sus tacos agujas antes de desaparecer a la cocina._

_- Créeme cariño, no me importa darme un bueeen golpe. Duele menos que la desconfianza – respondió bebiendo de un sorbo todo el contenido de su vaso. Tony le entregó una taza de lo que parecía ser café junto a dos aspirinas._

_- No desconfío de ti Pep – explicó – solo quiero hacerle saber al mundo que cambié. Que mi cambio es por ti._

_- No dijiste eso en la tarde. Desconfías de mí – dijo ella dejando la taza con la mitad del amargo contenido y se sirvió agua, tomándosela de un trago para servirse otra vez – ¿No te he demostrado que solo te quiero a ti? – Y el castaño abrió la boca - ¡ok! Ya lo sé, que lo hagamos público. ¿Tan importante es para ti? ¿Porque quieres que todos lo sepan?_

_- Porque es una nueva etapa en mi vida. La mejor etapa de mi vida y es gracias a ti – Pepper tragó ya el tercer vaso de agua y se levantó del mueble en el que estaba. _

_- Es lo más tierno que te he oído en todos los años que nos conocemos._

_- Tu sabes – dijo él alzando los hombros – no tenía a la persona perfecta para decírselo – Pepper sonrió – además, soy hombre de acción._

_- Y hablando de acción… - la pelirroja dejó su vaso vacío en la mesita de centro y se soltó el cabello -… quiero demostrarte que solo te quiero a ti… aunque no debería._

_- ¿Soy poco para ti Pepper Potts? – preguntó el castaño alzando una ceja al ver como la pelirroja caminaba hacia él, meneando lentamente las caderas, mirándolo a los ojos y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior._

_- Eres un idiota –murmuro acercándose a su rostro apoyando las manos en el respaldar del sofá, atrapando a Tony entre sus brazos – Pero te amo y mucho – le dio un rápido beso y se alejó de él – Jarvis._

_- ¿Si señorita Potts?_

_- Quiero que bajes las luces y música… quiero demostrarle al señor Stark lo que no haría con otro hombre que no sea él – el castaño ladeó la cabeza, ansioso de lo que haría su chica._

_- Espero que esta canción le ayude – y empezó a sonar "Crazy" de Aerosmith luego de que las luces de la sala bajaran. _

_Pepper cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la melodía, moviendo las manos sobre y junto a su cabeza, luego los movimientos de su cuerpo, usando el sillón como instrumento, iban a la perfección con la música. Tony estaba anonadado y estupefacto. La pelirroja se movió lentamente hacia él, que quiso sujetarla de la cintura pero ella alejó sus manos para luego desabotonar el inicio de su camisa._

_- Aún no – susurró en su oído y mordisqueó su lóbulo. Pepper se dio la vuelta y le enseñó la cremallera del vestido que iba desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Tony entendió y lo bajó lentamente. Ella volvió a alejarse para desprenderse del vestido al ritmo de la música, dándole la espalda aun, quedando solo con la ropa interior negra de encaje. Él recorrió despacio con la mirada las larguísimas piernas de su chica hasta llegar a mirarla a los ojos. Ella meció su cabeza, moviendo su cabello acorde a la música, y regresó al sillón donde los movimientos se hacían más osados. Tony no le quitaba los ojos de encima y la sonrisa de disfrute se hizo más visible. Ella volvió a acercarse, terminó de desabotonar la camisa y también el pantalón para luego sentarse a horcadas sobre él – No estaría con nadie más – susurró cerca de su boca, moviendo sus caderas lentamente contra el cuerpo del castaño, impidiendo al mismo tiempo que la toque. Inesperadamente lo besó con urgencia, luchando con las manos del castaño. Ella se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a las escaleras._

_- Si estás buscando castigarme por lo de la tarde, créeme, estoy sufriendo suficiente Pepper. Te necesito y ahora – ella volteó en el primer peldaño y sonrió ampliamente._

_- Uhmm… me dolió bastante tu desconfianza – contestó con un pequeño puchero en la cara, poniendo sus manos detrás de ella, y moviéndose con ritmo, desabrochó su brassier que cayó inmediatamente al piso – Pero si deseas puedes seguirme para saber si cambio de opinión – volteó y empezó a subir despacio. Tony lamió sus labios viéndola aun desde el sillón y sonrió al verla en el último escalón quitarse la única prenda que la vestía sin dejar de bailar y seguir con dirección a su habitación. _

_El castaño subió las escaleras de par en par, abrió la puerta y encontró a la pelirroja deliciosamente recostada sobre la amplia cama. La respiración hacia que sus pechos subieran y bajaran al compás de los últimos recodos de la canción que sonaba también ahí. Sus brazos estaban estirados a cada lado de su cabeza y sus piernas se friccionaban levemente entre ellas. El multimillonario no soportó más y con desesperación se deshizo de todas las prendas…_

Pepper tenía los ojos y la boca abierta, mirando con asombro lo sucedido entre ellos en la habitación, ladeando la cabeza de rato en rato para descifrar donde comienza y donde termina el cuerpo de cada uno. ¿Lo extraño de esto? Era ella quien estaba al mando de la situación entre las sábanas.

- _Ahora entiendo porque el dolor tan placentero ahí_ – pensó sonrojada cuando veía como el castaño la embestía con una fuerza animal que ella exigía entre gemidos, jadeos y gritos.

- ¿Sabes Pep? Me excitó mucho que llevaras la batuta anoche y debemos empezar a trabajar en el sexo tántrico. Ayer casi llegamos a una hora sin detenernos – comentó risueño el castaño con la cabeza ladeada sin quitar la vista de la pantalla - ¿o habrá sido por el tequila? Si es así mandaré a traer el mejor tequila del México.

- ¡Jarvis, apágalo! – y la IA en silencio obedeció.

- ¿Qué sucede Pep? – preguntó sorprendido Tony al ver roja hasta las orejas a su chica.

- Yo… no sé qué me sucedió anoche.

- Pues sea lo que sea que te haya sucedido, aunque seguro fue el alcohol que te desinhibió, me dejó… decir que me gustó es quedarme corto – la pelirroja escondió más la cabeza entre las rodillas que las tenía pegadas al pecho - ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

- Es que yo… nunca había hecho todo eso – el castaño alzó una ceja sin creerlo – ¡es la verdad! Todas esas posturas que te exigí hacer nunca las había practicado en mi vida pero las conocía al curiosear en internet o por el dichoso kamasutra que me regaló Gwyn en la universidad.

- ¿Fui el primero? – preguntó contento pero la pelirroja lo quiso matar con la mirada y se levantó de un salto del sofá - ¡Pepper espera! – y la tomó de los brazos, la volteó y la atrapó entre sus brazos - No te pongas así, no estoy pensando nada malo de ti, además que no tendría la cara, tú conoces mis antecedentes – Tony le levantó el mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos – Tu lo dijiste anoche: No lo harías con nadie más – y la besó con pasión. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que era verdad, no lo haría con nadie más, solo con él. Porque estaba enamorada de él.

- Tienes razón – Tony la abrazó – ¿Te importaría si te pido algo?

- Dime

- Hice todo lo que hicimos anoche casi de manera inconsciente.

- ¿Quieres repetirlo? – preguntó divertido, sintiendo como cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a despertar.

- Si no es mucha molestia.

- Pero quiero el bailecito también.

- ¿Vas a disfrutar restregándomelo en la cara todos los días? – preguntó ella juguetona con las manos debajo de la camiseta de AC DC, acariciando la amplia espalda de su novio.

- Cada vez que pueda – respondió cargándola, sujetándola de sus glúteos y ella enredando las piernas en la cintura mientras entraban al ascensor…

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Disculpen la demora pero espero que haya valido la pena. Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo que me ha salido largo. Gracias por los deseos de mejoría por mi gripe. Aún estoy convaleciente y tratando de que la inspiración no se enferme también. Espero que la descripción del momento sexy de Pepper les haya gustado. Estoy contenta con el resultado y pues la canción me encanta.

Antes de pasar a los saludos individuales quisiera aclarar a quienes preguntaron en reviews y por mensajes privados. Cuando una mujer tiene relaciones sexuales o hacer el amor (hay una gran diferencia entre ambas) de una manera fuera de lo común, salvajemente por decirlo así, hay quienes sufrimos de dolor de cuerpo, un dolor delicioso. Espero se me haya entendido y no haber pervertido a nadie XD

Gracias por los favorites y follows, pero especialmente a los reviews. Sorry pero no tengo mucho tiempo disponible así que les debo los saludos individuales.

Cuídense y abríguense aquellos que estamos por América del sur. El invierno será crudo.

_**Raven Sakura**_


	11. Condiciones

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola n.n… ¡No me odien! O tal vez… ¿Ya no me quieran leer?... Espero que no sea así. Lo siento por demorar pero las últimas semanas del trabajo y la primera semana de vacaciones me ha hecho una perezosa de lo peor, además que me he leído 50 sombras y ahí me entretuve. Lo siento.

Espero les guste la historia que hace una pequeña referencia al shot 9 y 10 (ya saben que son la misma historia solo que en dos partes). Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**CONDICIONES**

- ¡No!

- Pero Tony…

- ¡No es no señorita Potts y es mi última palabra!

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada furibunda a la espalda del castaño mientras este soldaba una pierna de, al parecer, un nuevo Mark. Eso no era lo importante ahora. Furiosa subió escaleras arriba haciendo que sus tacos agujas golpeen sin piedad el piso.

- Jarvis, por favor dile a Happy que estoy lista.

- Muy bien señorita Potts.

Cogió su cartera del sofá de la sala y salió a la entrada donde su amigo ya la esperaba con el mercedes encendido. Una vez en ruta no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la discusión con Tony… ¡Maldito inmaduro! ¡Encima se molestó con ella!

El uso del "señorita Potts" se lo dejó bien en claro.

- ¿Y era una broma? – Preguntó el chofer mirándola por el espejo retrovisor, viendo su cara de frustración – no te molestes Pepper, Tony a veces es un poco "especial"

- ¡Está loco Happy! Como se le ocurre condicionar su firma para este contrato tan importante. He tenido que soportar las interminables reuniones con los japoneses para que ahora él venga a ponerme semejante condición – argumentó molesta. Aún no entiende su obsesión con que el mundo sepa sobre su relación.

Aún no sabe cómo pudo aguantarlo tantos años sin volverse loca y como es que ahora es su novia.

- Pero – interrumpió Happy sus cavilaciones - ¿No te parece que viene siendo hora de que el mundo sepa lo de ustedes?

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Pepper rayando en la histeria, asustando al pobre Happy que casi pierde el control del coche - ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

- No te preocupes – respondió al instante el hombre mientras controlaba otra el auto – Pero igual me parece que ya es hora – Pepper rodó los ojos, sin ánimos para otra interminable discusión con su amigo.

¡Es que no lo ven!

Se armaría un gran escándalo siendo ella el centro del meollo y no quería pasar por eso. Pero ahora tenía un grave problema. Si no firmaban el contrato con los japoneses, el gran contrato de energía limpia por el que ha trabajado arduamente por semanas se iría a la basura. Tenía que hacer que Tony firme ese papel como sea.

Y cuando terminó de pensarlo, sus ojos se alzaron y se toparon con el anuncio de una nueva tienda en la ciudad cuya modelo exhibía un traje muy (pero muy muy muy muy) sugestivo.

¡Y una luz apareció al final del túnel!

Esa era su solución a pesar de la pena que sentía pero, después de obligarlo (ni tanto) a que hicieran casi todo el kamasutra en su última borrachera pues esto era nada.

XxxxX

- Jarvis sácame esto.

- Enseguida señor – y las piezas del Mark XII que había salido a probar empezaron a desprenderse de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y Pepper?

- En su habitación señor.

- Ehmm… ¿sabes si está molesta? Digo, la conversación de esta tarde creo que no la puso de buen humor – comentó el castaño subiendo las escaleras sin prisa alguna.

- La señorita Potts llegó enojada hace 46 minutos pero se ha tranquilizado, un poco.

- Ese poco significa nada – respondió más para sí que para su IA. Las consecuencias de su molestia: que duerma sin siquiera mirarla o en el incomodísimo sofá de la sala. Ninguna de las opciones le gustaba pero ya era hora que el mundo sepa de su relación.

Él había cambiado, se lo estaba demostrando: Se porta bien, no bebe a mares, no sale en portadas por algún revolcón con alguna modelo o por algún escándalo, es un héroe mundial… No sabía cuál era el problema que su chica veía si se hacía publica su relación. Total, no sería el primer escándalo que pasaran a lo largo de todos estos años.

Hablaría calmadamente con ella, le diría lo que piensa con las palabras precisas para evitar alguna discusión. Con ese pensamiento estaba hasta que abrió la puerta de su habitación y la vio… Su mente se quedó en blanco y sus piernas parecían no reaccionar puesto que se quedó pegado en la entrada.

- Que bueno que llegaste antes que me durmiera… – pero Tony no quería dormir – …para que no me despiertes cuando quites tu almohada de la cama – el castaño más bien tenía en mente quitar aquel vestido verde transparente del cuerpo de la pelirroja – necesito descansar para la reunión con los japoneses mañana - ¿Descansar? ¡A Tony le parecía más bien que su cuerpo le pedía que no la deje en paz por tiempo indefinido! - ¿Por qué no respondes? – pero al castaño se le había olvidado como hablar. Pepper sonrió para sus adentros – Estoy esperando a que saques tus cosas. Dormirás en el sofá y no quiero replicas a eso – Tony reaccionó ante la mención del incómodo mueble de castigo. Ni loco iba a dormir fuera de esa cama. Ni loco iba a dormir.

- ¿Y ese vestido? – Pepper puso cara de no saber de qué hablaba pero quería reírse con ganas mientras Tony la recorría lujurioso de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Esto? - preguntó inocente y se dio una vuelta lentamente. "Sin querer queriendo" movía con gracia las piernas para que la caída del pequeño babydoll flotara un poco, rozando sensualmente con sus piernas - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó sin mirarlo pasando sus manos sobre sus senos que se mostraban por la tela transparente. Volteó al espejo detrás de ella y se alzó la parte de atrás para ver el reflejo de la tanga verde – Lo vi y me gustó el color – la vendedora le recomendó usar sus tacos altísimos para darle realce a su derrier y vaya que tenía razón.

De pronto, unos brazos conocidos la estrecharon con fuerza por la espalda. Pepper lo tenía donde quería. Podía sentir su erección.

- ¿Te estás vengando o solo es idea mía? – preguntó el castaño contra su oído con voz quedada y la respiración pesada, repartiendo luego besos por el cuello de la pelirroja. Corrientes eléctricas corrían por su espina dorsal pero Pepper se había impuesto una misión y tenía que cumplirla antes de sucumbir a la tentación.

- ¿Vengando por qué? – preguntó ella soltándose a duras penas para dirigirse al armario de almohadas y edredones – Si te refieres a la discusión de la tarde pues no te preocupes, puedo manejar a los japoneses para que solo mi firma y la de algunos otros ejecutivos basten para empezar el proyecto – sacó un edredón y se lo lanzó a Tony – No te creas tan indispensable cariño.

– Eso me dolió – Y volvió a quedarse mudo. A Tony casi se le cae al piso el edredón por seguir babeando, ya que Pepper caminó, meneando las caderas con intención pues sabía del efecto que estaba produciendo en su novio.

– Pues bien, ahora, afuera. Tengo una reunión muy importante mañana – pero la pelirroja no logró llegar a la puerta puesto que estaba arrinconada contra la pared, con los labios del castaño rozando su cuello. Tony quería verla caer pero ella conseguiría su meta. Después podría caer por completo – Tengo que pensar en un argumento para mañana así que ya es hora que te vayas al sofá.

- Tú no quieres que me vaya al sofá.

- Si, si quiero que te vayas Tony.

- Pepper por favor – y ella sabía que ya era el momento – no podré dormir. Ese verde transparente te sienta demasiado bien como para que me vaya al rincón del castigo.

- Lo siento cariño pero tengo que argumentar muy bien porque, a pesar que no firmas el convenio, el proyecto puede arrancar.

- No me lo pidas – susurró el castaño repartiendo besos tiernos en la clavícula de Pepper – Quiero que el mundo sepa que eres solo mía.

- No te he pedido nada amor – respondió tratando de controlar la voz para que no note que estaba excitada – solo que te vayas de una vez y me dejes trabajar – Tony la besó con rudeza pero la soltó con rapidez.

- Dame los papeles.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Los papeles mujer! - Pepper no pudo evitar sonreír y él entendió todo pero ya estaba perdido – Muy buena arma señorita Potts, muy buena – comentó recibiendo los documentos de la triunfante pelirroja – pero para la próxima estaré preparado y no te lo pondré muy fácil – comentó terminando de firmar.

- Tú empezaste con las condiciones. Yo solo mostré la mía – dijo ella cerrando el file y dejándolo en la cómoda – ahora – lo jaló del brazo y lo lanzó a la cama, quedando sentado frente a ella – disfrutemos de mi arma de convencimiento. Jarvis, música.

Y la habitación se llenó de música, sensualidad, pasión y amor…

**Fin**

* * *

Gripe + Estrés = ¡Auxilio!

Espero que les haya gustado. Se acerca el final pues se supone que estos drabbles se acabarían con el destape de la relación de Pepper y Tony… Aunque tal vez me anime a escribir algo después. No lo sé.

Gracias a los favorites, a los follows pero especialmente a las personas que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un comentario de aliento, para mejorar o con crítica constructiva/destructiva. Gracias por los reviews a: **SelenitaLunar** (Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el anterior. Espero que este también te guste mucho^^), **Ale Downey Stark-Potts 7** (Espero que no te haya dado la gripe. A mi ya se me fue pero por el frio y la humedad en mi ciudad, esta amenaza con volver. Espero este también te guste. Gracias), **The amazing Harold** (Amiga se te extraña un buen T.T Espero que este también te guste mucho y me alegra que haya gustado la canción. Espero este también te guste. Cuídate y estudia harto para tu examen) y **val1794** (Ya mejore de mi gripe, gracias. Espero este también te haya gustado. ¡Amamos a Tony muy muy celoso! Y me alegra ahora que también les guste la Pepper sexy que planteé. Gracias por tu review)

Cuídense y aviso que el siguiente drabble es uno muy romántico.

**_Raven Sakura_**


	12. Untitled

**Nota de la autora:** Continuación inmediata de "La primera vez" (shot 5) aunque si no lo has leído no hay problema… ok, no lo hay, pero quiero que lo leas XD. Espero les guste porque es muy romántico, a mi estilo por supuesto.

* * *

**UNTITLED**

Aún era de madrugada y estaba despierto… No era novedad.

Había compartido su amplia cama con una mujer… Tampoco era una novedad.

Esa belleza de larguísimas piernas dormía sobre su almohada sin que él pueda dejar de contemplarla… ¡Eso si era toda una novedad!

Tony estaba acostumbrado a abandonar a la chica de turno luego de saciar su "apetito" para irse a su taller. A ella no quería dejarla sola jamás. También era una novedad el hecho de querer despertarla con un beso, una caricia, de querer recorrer cada recoveco de su cuerpo o perderse en el aroma de sus cabellos rojizos.

- ¿Qué me has hecho Pepper? – nunca se había sentido de esta manera con alguna mujer.

Era la primera vez que saboreaba su cuerpo y quería aún más de ella. Aun recordaba el miedo de que sus sentimientos solo fueran espejismos que desaparecerían el día en que hubieran tenido sexo. _Ni lo uno ni lo otro_.

Lo de esta noche le confirmó que estaba enamorado, realmente enamorado, y al contrario de lo que pensó durante años, era lo más maravilloso de este planeta. Y no habían tenido sexo. Habían hecho el amor, se habían complacido mutuamente de manera lenta y tortuosa, rápida y sofocante. Él quería más de ella.

Le besó la coronilla antes de levantarse hacia el baño y luego fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Miraba la luna través de las puertas corredizas que daban a la terraza del penthouse. _¿La merezco?_… se preguntaba una y otra vez el castaño. Después de todo su pasado no podía creer aun lo que tenía con su pelirroja. Simplemente era un suertudo.

- ¿Tony? – escuchó que lo llamaba aquella mujer que lo tenía en sus manos. Bebió de un sorbo el agua de su vaso, dejándolo en la mesa camino a su habitación. Le pareció curioso que lo llamara con insistencia. Entrando chocó con el cuerpo de Pepper envuelto en una sábana.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado al ver a la pelirroja aguantando estoicamente las lágrimas. Ahora que lo piensa, nunca había visto llorar a la estricta y eficiente Virginia Potts, salvo cuando regresó de su "estadía" en Afganistán.

- Tony yo… - murmuró antes de bajar la mirada con las mejillas rojas – yo pensé… yo pensé que tú… - y los envolvió el silencio.

- ¿Qué me había ido? – preguntó entendiendo porque lo llamaba con insistencia, comprendiendo sus lágrimas. Tony Stark había sido un completo idiota con las mujeres y ella había sido testigo de ello - ¡Ey! Escúchame Pepper – la chica inspiró con fuerza antes de enfrentar su mirada – Todo esto es nuevo para mí y te juro por todo lo que tengo que no me iré de tu lado. Estaré pegado a ti como una lapa y no quiero que te arrepientas de eso – advirtió divertido haciéndola sonreír – No vuelvas a pensar que te dejaré, es más señorita Potts, he decidido que se quedará aquí de manera indefinida.

- ¿Está seguro señor Stark? ¿Y cuál sería el motivo de mi secuestro?

- Primero, no sería secuestro. Rogaras para quedarte.

- ¡Oh, que arrogante de su parte!

- Ya me conoces – contestó alzando los hombros – pero… - y se interrumpió para quitarle la sabana que cubría su desnudez - … te amo y ese sería el motivo más importante.

- ¡Oh Tony! – chilló Pepper con emoción antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, besándolo con mucha pasión y amor.

**Fin**

* * *

Hola. Aquí otra actualización. Debo decir que el título es porque termine de escribir todo y ni idea de que poner y una amiga (**Briggitte Cáceres** gracias^^) me dio la idea. De paso contarles que increíblemente este me salió un drabble. Este es el más romántico que he hecho hasta ahora, creo. Se me vienen y se me van las ideas. El final está cerca pero no tanto como lo pensé pues… ¡SE ME PERDIÓ MI BLOCK CON EL SHOT FINAL! Lo he buscado y rebuscado pero no doy con el bendito block (ando con varios block en las calles por si alguna idea surge de improvisto y antes que se me olviden las anoto) así que tendré que escribirlo nuevamente. Por lo tanto el final aun demorará.

Gracias por favorites y follows al shot 11 pero especialmente a los reviews: **Ale Downey Stark-Potts** (San Griponcio me hizo le milagrito de curarme n.n y que rico que hayas vacacionado en Rio… T.T yo aquí en Lima pelándome de frio… Pepper siempre se saldrá con la suya. Espero este drabble también te guste), **Valeria-90** (Creo que Anastasia diría "¡Santa vaca!" –Como adoro la trilogía- las mujeres somos más ingeniosas que los hombres, ¡Siempre! XD un beso amiga), **YeimyHuddyland **(gracias por los reviews de los cap. anteriores y mi consejo para todo es; Come chocolates y ¡Que vivan las pever! *o*), **Max** (todas somos fanáticas de Tony celoso, lo amamos. Gracias por el review), **SelenitaLunar **(Que bueno que te haya gustado el shot 11. Tardaré un poco más en subir el shot final por mi block - Buuuuuu…- siempre he pensado que Tony hace lo que quiera con el mundo, pero no con Pepper, con ella esto es al revés. Un abrazo amiga y cuídate n.n) y **Guest** (gracias por tu comentario. Espero que la actualización te haya gustado y ojala me dejes tu usuario de Fanfiction o tu nombre. Cuídate)

Mención aparte, este shot va dedicado para una amiga especial que me tiene preocupada pues… ¡TAMBIEN SE PERDIÓ! XD… ok no. The Amazing Harold espero estés bien amiga y estudiando mucho. Un beso a la distancia… ¡¿Tony dónde estás?!

Cuídense y abríguense que por aquí hace un frio de…

_**Raven Sakura**_


	13. ¿Quien es el padre?

**Nota de la autora:** Shot 13. Estamos cerca del final aunque aún no se hasta que capitulo iré. Incluso hice un capitulo que vendría después de hacerse pública su relación sin darme cuenta. Empiezo a preguntarme si pondré fin a estos drabbles y shot Pepper y Tony.

Por ahí hago mención a Gwyn, mejor amiga de Pepper (inventada por mi) que aparece en el shot 9 y 10 ya que son primera y segunda parte respectivamente de una misma historia ("¿Qué pasó ayer?") Si los has leído me alegro, sino, tampoco es necesario que lo hagas… pero si lo haces y mandas un review me pondré feliz n.n

Siendo sincera, adoro todo lo que escribo, aunque luego quisiera matarme por los errores que me percato después de actualizar, pero este shot no me ha gustado como ha quedado pero espero que les guste. ¿Han tenido algún enamorado que sea un completo idiota pero aun así lo perdonas porque lo amas? Bien, con esa premisa te dejo leer.

* * *

**¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE?**

Quería ver a su chica. Pasar por ella a la oficina, llevarla a un bonito restaurante y encerrarse con ella hasta la otra semana, de ser posible, en su habitación pues la había extrañado mucho estos días que no se han visto por el excesivo trabajo que había últimamente en Stark Industries. Un plan muy simple. Solo quería pasar tiempo con ella…

Ahora, lo único que quería era… era… no sabía que quería hacer ahora pues la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa. No se esperaba algo así, por lo menos no en un tiempo, un larguísimo tiempo… Ok. Nunca lo habían hablado en todo estos meses que tenían juntos así que nunca lo pensó. Ella hará un excelente trabajo porque simplemente Pepper es perfecta… ¿pero él?

- ¡Cálmate idiota! – se ordenó así mismo pues hasta que volvió a tomar "aquella" revista no se había dado cuenta que estaba temblando.

Se dejó caer en la silla y puso sus manos sobre el escritorio con fuerza haciendo que el mouse de la computadora saltara levemente, provocando que el protector de pantalla del Ford desapareciera. Al castaño casi le da un infarto cuando vio aquella imagen negruzca y media borrosa frente a él.

- Es un… es una… - balbuceaba sin poder decir la palabra que burlonamente brincaba en su cabeza: _¡Ecografía!_

La revista de muebles para bebés sobre su escritorio, la ecografía en su computador… ¡Pepper está embarazada!... ¡Serian padres!

¡Un momento!

Eso no puede ser. Cada vez que hicieron el amor él se cuidaba. El castaño rememoró todas las veces y en todas usó protección, incluso a regañadientes, solo porque ella se lo pidió… eso quiere decir que él no… Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza ante la estupidez que empezó a imaginar.

¿Pepper con otro? ¡JAMÁS! Ella no le haría eso… pero…

_¿Y ese bebé?_

Se levantó con rapidez, saliendo de la oficina directo a la sala de juntas donde Pepper estaba en medio de una reunión con unos ejecutivos franceses. La secretaria de la pelirroja lo saludó amablemente pero él la pasó de largo abriendo las puertas de golpe. Los presentes lo miraban como si tuviera monos en la cara. Le dolía su ceño seguramente muy fruncido.

- Hola a todos. Pepper necesito hablar contigo. Ahora.

- Ehmm…. Señor Stark si me espera una… - calculó mirando su reloj de pulsera - …media hora más o menos podremos hablar.

- ¡Dije ahora señorita Potts, en su oficina! – y se fue antes que ella replicara.

Esperó horas… en si unos diez minutos pero parecieron eternos. Caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, tratando de tranquilizarse, de sacar toda la mierda que su cabeza se empeñaba en crear. Su chica en brazos de otro, tal vez algún maldito ejecutivo, algún empleado, alguien que la hiciera sonreír, estar tranquila y no preocuparla como él cada vez que se va a salvar al mundo como Iron man. Pepper es la persona más perfecta en el mundo, podía tener a quien quiera a su lado pero lo eligió a él a pesar de todo lo que había hecho en su pasado. ¿Pero por qué engañarlo? La puerta se abrió de repente y su prudencia se fue a la mierda. Soltó de sopetón lo que estaba matándolo.

- ¿Quién es el padre? – rugió-

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Del bebé que esperas!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quién es? – Volvió a preguntar estrujando la revista que tenía hace un rato entre las manos - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

- ¡Quieres calmarte y decirme que demonios te pasa!

- ¡Vi la revista! ¡Vi la ecografía! – dijo molesto pero luego su expresión cambió. Se veía decepcionado - ¿Por qué Pepper? ¿Por qué? Si encontraste a alguien mejor me lo hubieras dicho, no lo hubiera entendido de hecho pero ¿engañarme? Y… - y antes de poder decir algo más, su cara fue volteada por una sonora cachetada.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota inseguro! – Despotricó molesta, lanzándole una gélida mirada antes de pasarse a su computadora - Querías hablar, ¡pues bien, hablemos! – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con las mejillas rojas, señal de lo furiosa que estaba y aguantando estoicamente las lágrimas – Uno. Sí, es mi revista. Estaba escogiendo un mueble para regalarle a este bebé… – dijo moviendo el mouse y saltando al frente la imagen negruzca –… de esta ecografía que ¡NO ES MÍA! Es de Gwyn.

- ¿Tu amiga de la universidad?

- Está embarazada. Se enteró hace unos días y me envió su ecografía. Me ha escogido de madrina.

El genio torció la boca. Estaba en problemas. Había metido las cuatro. Bajó la mirada esperando que la tierra se lo trague. La oyó resoplar con fuerza tratando, conociéndola, de apaciguarse.

- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

- Yo…

- En serio, dime, ¿enserio crees que te engañaría? – el castaño bufó derrotado.

- Lo siento Pep. He cometido muchos errores, he hecho muchas estupideces en mi vida – levantó la vista para ver a la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados, con algunas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro aun enfurecido… Estaba furiosa ¡y mucho! Y con mucha razón – Hay hombres mejores que yo – murmuró finalmente.

- No sé qué haré contigo Tony – el castaño tragó duro. Ella iba a terminarlo. ¡Genial! La iba a perder por idiota y no por otro hombre.

- Pepper… - murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡Cállate! – Dijo fieramente acercándose a él, quedando a unos centímetros - Grábate esto como si fuera una fórmula Anthony Edward Stark: Te amo. Con todo tu pasado, arrogante, egocéntrico, loco impulsivo, obsesivo, celoso patológico e increíblemente, porque nadie me lo creería, un idiota inseguro. Te amo y no vuelvas a dudar jamás de mí. Sabes muy bien que por nuestros antecedentes, yo debería pensar eso de ti – el castaño suspiró profundo – jamás, escucha, ¡Jamás vuelvas a pensar o siquiera sugerir eso! Te amo, idiota y todo – Tony la miró emocionado, conmovido. Era la mujer perfecta sobre la tierra y la tenía con él. Quiso abrazarla pero ella se alejó de un salto - ¡oh no señor, no! No te será tan fácil.

- Haré lo que sea Pep, lo que me pidas. Fui un completo idiota y voy a enmendarlo.

- ¡Pero por supuesto que vas a enmendarlo!

- ¿Iré al mueble del castigo verdad? Me lo tengo merecido.

- Si pero eso será más tarde. Tengo preparado algo más próximo – el castaño alzó una ceja en señal de no comprender – iremos de compras. Quiero llenar de regalos a mi futura ahijada y comprarme cosas. De pronto tengo unas inmensas ganas de cambiar mi guardarropa por completo.

- ¿Compras? Bien, eso no es malo – pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja… Ir de compras con una mujer, que quería venganza, no podía ser tan malo… ¿verdad?

**Fin**

* * *

Hola n.n No sé si hay chicos por el fandom pero la pregunta final va para todos: "Ir de compras con una mujer, que quería venganza, no podía ser tan malo… ¿verdad?"… jajajajajajaja XD

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Tantas cosas le ha soportado Pepper a Tony que francamente es una santa… sinceramente yo lo hubiera mandado a volar pero en fin. Viendo Iron man 1, 2 y 3, he llegado a la conclusión, en especial en la tres, que Tony cree que no la merece. Que ella es mucho para él. Es un completo inseguro con respecto a eso.

Gracias por los favoritos, por los follows pero especialmente a mis incondicionales lectoras por tomarse la molestia de mandarme un review: **val1794** (Creeme que lo que me pediste estaba en proceso, aunque también hay un par de shot con respecto a ese tema. Gracias por leerme), **SelenitaLunar **(Que bueno que te haya gustado^^), **The amazing Harold** (Amiga, ya viene un M. Es todo lo que te dire^^), **Guest **(¡Wow! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. No me considero muy romántica. Espero te des una vuelta por los otros fic y te daras cuenta. **SelenitaLunar** por ejemplo, es una experta es eso^^), **Ale Downey Stark-Potts** (Me encanto que te gustara y que bueno que estes mejor), **Valeria-90** (Amiga aquí el shot^^ Espero te guste), **Patty Beltran-Stark** (No se si leíste el shot 12 pero si el 10 y el 11 te gustaron porque Pepper estuvo al mando, espera el 14^^) y **nessa11997 **(Espero que este también te guste^^)

Cuídense… ^o^ Una última cosa. Este shot esta como regalo a VALERIA-90 porque esta de cumpleaños^^ ¡Feliz cumpleaños!... no lo olvide, quería crear suspenso XD. Ya ahora si me voy que por aquí hace frio.

_**Raven Sakura**_


End file.
